Made of Stardust
by SquirrelWho
Summary: The Doctor knows how dangerous it is to cross his own time stream, but when the TARDIS takes him back to see Rose before they met he can't resist sticking around for a bit and what he finds will change not only his future, but the future of the entire universe. Eleven/Rose
1. Past Rose

Work finally settled and I'm back! Got this one to put out and then I'm going to be updating the others. This is another Eleven/Rose. I'm just not ready to let go of him. What can I say? :)

Rose in this is more like she was in series 2, just so you know.

* * *

The Doctor just dropped Amy and Rory off after saving them…again. Although the honeymoon had been his idea, but he saved them in the end and everyone else aboard the starliner. He set the coordinates for a planet in the Dundra system where a new constellation was forming only the TARDIS seemed to have other ideas as she gave a few pitches that had him grabbing onto the console before materializing.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

As if in answer the console sparked beneath him, making him jump.

"What?"

She seemed to want him to go out. Did someone need his help? He reached for the monitor to run a quick scan, but another biting spark told him he wasn't allowed.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded and was answered by a rather nasty spark. "Fine!"

He spun on his heels and stalked to the door.

"I'm going. Happy?" he snapped, opening the door.

He poked his head out, carefully. Afternoon. Sunshine. Slight breeze. He stuck his tongue out. London. Early 21st century. A few years off from when he dropped Amy and Rory. It was a…he eyed the time rotor.

"It's a Sunday. I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring."

The console sparked, making him roll his eyes. He stepped out, reluctantly and closed the door. She landed in a park. A park. On a Sunday. Middle of the afternoon. Brilliant! He sighed.

She wasn't going to take him anywhere until he investigated. Only he didn't know what he was looking for. Something out of place, obviously. Out of place on a Sunday? He shook his head. Well, he'd give it a show at least.

He strolled across the park and as he did so he heard the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS cloaking. He turned back. Yep. Gone. Well, not gone just invisible. He turned back and continued his stroll.

He passed two boys playing Frisbee. A woman walking a dog. He said hello, but she became unsociable when he began talking to the dog, Oliver, although she insisted on calling him Fluffy, which he pointed out. Two men jogged past him and there was a family having a picnic. Nothing at all out of the ordinary or strange.

He noticed a pond to his right and walked over to it. Wondering if it might be harboring some alien creature. He pulled out his sonic as he drew close, paused on the shore, pointed it at the water and pressed the button. It emitted the familiar warble and a moment later he looked at the reading. Nothing, well, there were fish, bacteria, pollutants, and a few other nasty things, but nothing out of the ordinary. Definitely not for swimming though.

A laugh from his left stopped him. The laugh was familiar. It tugged, not only at his memory, but his hearts as well. He turned toward the sound wondering who it was and stopped. Completely and utterly stopped. He was fairly sure both his hearts stopped at the same time.

She was there. Right there. Inches from him. Staring at him. Well, not at _him_ at his sonic, but not in a _I know what that is _sort of way. More a _what is that funny thing _sort of way. Then she caught his gaze and she smiled. SMILED. God, he hadn't seen that smile in far too long. Years. Lots of years.

He should leave. Definitely, should leave. This was bad, really not good. She didn't recognize the sonic, which meant she hadn't met him yet. He couldn't stay. He really, definitely couldn't stay. Only, he couldn't move.

"What're you then? Some sort of parks person? Or is it the water?" she asked with a grin. THAT grin and it was all he could do not to grab her and hug her or kiss her or both. "What's that then?" she indicated his sonic. "Some sort of scanner? Like a water scanner or something?"

_Scanner? _He glanced from her to the sonic and then back.

"Whydoyouthinkitsascanner," he replied, the words coming out all together, which made her grin wider.

"What to try that again?" she teased and he couldn't help the goofy grin that slipped into place.

He cleared his throat.

"You said _scanner_. Why do you think it's a scanner? Bit science fiction don't you think?" he asked.

"It's a bit Spock, yeah, but then you're a bit Spock."

"Sorry?" he asked, but couldn't help as the goofy grin returned. _Spock_. It'd been too long since he heard her say that.

"Standing here, scanning the pond like it's hiding some alien life. It's not is it?" she glanced at the pond as if she hadn't seen it before.

"No, um, no," he stammered, staring at her. She was the same, but she wasn't. Like she was when he first met her, but just a bit _not right_. "It's fine. Normal. No aliens."

She laughed and he closed his eyes, just listening to the sound of it.

"'S good."

Was she teasing about the aliens? She had to be. Wait. What did that mean? Teasing him? She wasn't flirting was she? No, no she had Mickey.

"So, um," he rolled back on his heels trying to think of something to say. He should go, definitely should, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Not yet. A few minutes. After everything he'd been through, everything he was being forced into, what with River and all, he deserved a few minutes with the only woman…no, no best not even think that. It hurt too much. Instead he glanced up at the sky. "Nice day."

_Stupid. Stupid Doctor. Why would you say that? _It was the most cliché thing in any universe.

"Yeah, it's, um, nice," she replied, looking around as if she hadn't thought about it. Then she caught his gaze again and smiled. The goofy grin slid into place. "I'm Rose, by the way. Rose Tyler," she introduced, holding out her hand. For a moment he just stared at it. He absolutely, definitely shouldn't touch her. It was all he could do not to…no don't even think that. "And you are?"

"Um…" he glanced from her hand to her eyes and knew he was sunk. He took her hand. "I'm the…" can't say Doctor. Nope. Not to past Rose. Oh, this was really not good, but her hand felt so right and her skin was so soft.

"Just _the_ or is there something to go along with that? If not it might get a bit confusing if I say the pond or the flat and you think I'm saying it's yours or something," she teased.

"John," he offered, pulling out the first name that came to him, his old reliable.

"The John or just John?"

He grinned.

"Just John."

"You don't really look like a John. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Really?" he asked, curiously. "What do I look like then?"

"Um…" she gazed at him as if really assessing him. He felt the need to straighten his bowtie, but then realized he was still holding her hand and he couldn't bring himself to let go. So, he just stood there. "Huh. I don't know, just…"

"Different?" he asked, remembering what she said to him after he regenerated.

She grinned.

"Yeah, different."

"But not John."

She wrinkled her nose and it was all he could do not to pull her closer and kiss the bridge of her nose and her…_Stop that! _

"Nope, definitely not John."

"So, um…" he should go, definitely, absolutely should go. "Is there a chip shop nearby?"

He knew there was, but he didn't want her to know he knew. It was where they had their first date.

"Just down the street," she said, thumbing behind her.

"Well, then what're we waiting for?" he asked, lacing his fingers in hers and then set off at a dead run.

She raced alongside him, laughing. He glanced at her, knowing that this was definitely, absolutely, really not good, but that didn't matter because she was there. Rose Tyler. Running and laughing, his hand in hers and he would gladly pay the price, no matter what it was.

* * *

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	2. Attack of the Autons

He paid for the chips and cokes and then they sat down at a table. Since she paid for their first date he figured it was his turn. Even if this wasn't really a date, or at least, she didn't know it was a date. He could pretend.

He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a bendy straw. Her laugh drew his attention. He glanced at her.

"You bring your own straws?" she giggled.

"Of course. Why? You want one?" he asked, reaching for another straw.

"That's so weird," she teased.

"Says the girl eating chips with a fork," he replied.

"Oi!" she snapped and then laughed.

He joined her. God, he missed this. Missed her. He had Amy and Rory and eventually he'd have River, even if he didn't want her, at least not in that way, but none of them, none of his companions were _her_. There was only one Rose Tyler and he lost her. Sacrificed his love to save all of reality. Sometimes it was worth it, but most of the time it wasn't.

"All right in there?" she asked and he realized he'd gone quiet.

"I'm always all right," he lied.

She quirked her brow and he knew even past Rose could see through his disguise. He gave her a smile, but she still wasn't buying what he was selling. He needed to change the subject. Find something else to focus her interest on.

"So…um…what do you do? I mean, for work?" he inquired.

"I'm…between jobs at the moment."

Wait. What? She was supposed to be working at Henrik's. That's where she was working when he met her and she told him she had the job for over a year. She wasn't younger, was she? He looked at her…really looked. No. She wasn't older. She was the same age or about the same age. Older maybe. No, but that couldn't be the case. If she was older she would've recognized the sonic.

There was something going on. Something wibbly, wobbly and really not good. Not if it involved Rose.

"How old are you?" he asked.

She paused, mid-bite and quirked her brow.

""S a bit rude, don't you think?" she inquired.

"It's important."

At that moment a scream, no, make that many screams interrupted them. The Doctor and Rose were on their feet a moment later. He took her hand and raced out the door. Then he stopped. _That's not possible. _

The streets were filled with people running and screaming as store shop dummies fired at them. _Autons_. The Nesting Consciousness. _But that's not possible. _

"What are they? Remote control or something?" Rose asked, bringing him back to reality.

Was it the same batch he dealt with before? In his ninth regeneration? He looked at the girl standing next to him. This was bad. Really, extremely not good. She should be with him. The other him.

"They're Autons," he replied and then ducked, pulling her with him as one fired at them.

"They're what?" she asked.

"Aliens. Run!"

He ran back to the park and she raced alongside him. When he glanced at her he was greeted by her smile and he couldn't help smiling in return. This was bad, really, extremely not good, but, even so, she was there with him. The Doctor and Rose Tyler.

As he raced up to his TARDIS the doors opened. He heard her gasp as a room appeared out of thin air, the TARDIS being cloaked and all. He pulled her inside and the doors closed behind them.

He dropped her hand as he raced up to the console. If this was the past, which, of course it had to be otherwise Rose wouldn't be there, then he knew where the Nesting Consciousness would be. He ran a search of the area.

"Where are we?" she asked and he could hear fear in her voice.

He didn't have time for that, but this was Rose, _his_ Rose and he didn't want her to be afraid. He crossed the room toward her and gently cupped her cheeks, looking into her eyes.

"I know you're afraid, Rose, and I'm sorry, I really am, but I have to sort out what's going on."

Her eyes tried to stay on him, but they wondered around the TARDIS as if she hadn't been there before. No, there was something, a flash of recognition, sort of, but she couldn't know the TARDIS because they hadn't met, well, her and his past regeneration.

"This…this is a…ship. A space ship, yeah?" she asked.

There was still fear, but less.

"Yes. She's called the-"

"TARDIS. Bigger on the inside."

Wait. What?

"How did you know that?"

"'S a dream," she said, gazing around. "I've had dreams of this ship, but it, looked different, all coral and green lights. This is…" she stepped out of his grasp and walked around him. "I don't know…different."

What? She dreamed of the TARDIS? The way it looked when he first met her. But that's…what the hell was going on? He followed her up to the console and watched as she stroked the side.

"Was it just the TARDIS in your dreams or was there someone else?" he asked.

"I…" she scrunched her face up a bit. "I think there was someone or maybe more than one someone, but it's all…I don't know…fuzzy."

Was this past Rose? She looked like past Rose, but she remembered, even if she thought they were dreams. _Reality bleeding through. _Someone altered her memories. Wait. If someone altered her memories that meant this wasn't past Rose. This was…the ship dinged, indicating she found something.

He raced over to the monitor and pulled it down. He could feel Rose looking over his shoulder. There it was. The Nesting Consciousness. Right where it had been before.

"Found him," the Doctor said.

"Found who?" she asked.

"The Nesting Consciousness. It's who's controlling the Autons."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

Stop it. Well, that's what he would do if this wasn't all wibbly wobbly. If the Nesting Consciousness was in the same place then had he crossed his own time stream? Were there two versions of him there? But then what was Rose doing there…well, this Rose? The one with altered memories. Did that mean there were two versions of her?

"I…don't know," he said.

"Sorry, what?" she asked, as if that definitely wasn't the answer she expected.

Instead of answering he brought up the date. That would tell him. When it appeared on the monitor he paused, gave Rose a sideways glance, and then reread the date. It was two years after his previous regeneration dropped her back in the parallel universe with his meta-crisis. She shouldn't be there. She definitely, really shouldn't be there.

"So, you're not going to do anything?" she continued after a minute.

Was she really Rose? Really, truly Rose Tyler or was this some sort of trick? She shouldn't be there, definitely, really, shouldn't be there. He turned from the monitor and leaned on the console, eyeing her.

"Why would I? What makes this my responsibility?" he asked.

"You're the one with the space ship," she pointed out and he could tell that she wasn't at all pleased, but he had to find out if she really was Rose. The possibility was so minute. It was much more likely that she was something else, but what?

"So?" he inquired, as if he could care less.

"You ran a scan to find that Nesting thing."

"Nesting Consciousness."

"And you've got that device, that scanner."

"Sonic Screwdriver," he replied, taking it out of his pocket for a moment and then putting it back.

"With all this you should be able to do something."

"Of course I could. I could stop it, but why should I?"

In the next moment she crossed the room and he received the second Tyler slap of his life, first time in that body. His head snapped to the side and he grabbed his cheek as he cried out.

"Because 's the right thing to do you arrogant sod!" she yelled.

"Ow! That hurt!" he exclaimed, turning back to face her, but with his hand rubbing his still sore cheek.

"Good!"

"No, really. You hit like your mum!"

"How do you know how hard my mum hits?"

"That's good, great, fantastic, brilliant!" He laughed and then cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "You really are Rose Tyler."

"Was that under debate?" she asked, confused and as he watched a bit of pink crept into her cheeks.

"Yes, but not anymore. Definitely not anymore. You wonderful, beautiful woman!"

He spun around laughing.

"Um…thanks," she replied, pulling out that tongue in cheek smile and it was all he could do not to kiss her properly.

Instead he clapped his hands together and smiled.

"So, Autons, going to kill everyone and take over the planet in…he glanced at his watch…probably take them less than an hour-"

"What?" she exclaimed.

"We know where the Nesting Consciousness is so all we have to do is get there and stop it." He turned around and eyed her. "So, what do you say, Rose Tyler? Want to help me save the world?"

She gave him THAT smile again.

"More than anything."

That's all he needed to hear. He spun around and piloted the TARDIS to the coordinates.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	3. Nesting Consciousness Take 2

Rose couldn't say exactly what drew her to the strange man when she first saw him at the park. It was a feeling, a familiar sort of feeling. Like seeing someone you hadn't seen in a long time. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place exactly who he was.

He was completely mad and funny and he had great hair and a brilliant smile. He was sad though. She could see that, like a weight he carried. She knew it well because she hadn't been exactly happy herself.

Her life changed, almost overnight and there wasn't anyone she could talk to about it, at least, anyone who wouldn't think she'd gone round the bend. Her mum was gone, just gone. She woke up one day and her mum wasn't there anymore. She tried to report her missing and almost thought she'd wind up in Bedlam after the police informed her that her mum died two years ago at a place called Canary Wharf.

She got out of it by telling them that she hadn't slept much because she wasn't feeling well. They made her check in with a doctor, but after that she stayed pretty clear of them all. Mickey wasn't around either. His flat was being rented by someone else.

She started to think that maybe she'd lost her mind and maybe she had. Maybe she really wasn't on a space ship helping some mad alien, because he had to be an alien, what with the space ship, save the world. Maybe she was Bedlam and this was all some medication induced dream. She shook herself, no best not think that.

John popped his head up from digging through a trunk, a bright smile plastered over his face as he held up a tube filled with greenish liquid.

"Found it," he exclaimed merrily.

"What is it?" she asked, her own smile in place.

He beamed at her as he stood up.

"Anti-plastic."

"Anti-what?"

"Anti-plastic," he repeated as he hurried over to the console. "The Nesting Consciousness is made of plastic. This will destroy it."

"You're going to kill it?" she asked, a bit shocked.

The creature was trying to kill everyone and take over Earth, but still, she wasn't very happy that his fist choice was to kill another living thing.

"I tried reasoning with it once," he replied. "I've done this before. You have too, only you don't remember. Going to have to work that out later-"

"What do you mean, I've done this before? I haven't fought aliens before."

"Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth," he proclaimed, turning around and looking at her, "Of course you've done this before, but something's gone all wibbly wobbly in your head. Not sure if someone altered your memories or if there's something else going on-"

"Altered my memories?" she asked in shock. "Why would someone alter my memories?"

"Any number of reasons."

"And they would be?"

"They could've taken your memories, to get information and you not remembering is a side affect or they were trying to use you as a weapon-"

"A weapon? For what?"

He said it as if it was everyday to him. The thought that someone would mess with her memories was bad enough, but to think that they'd try to make her kill someone horrified her.

"To kill me," he said.

Wait. What? Kill him? Did people really want to kill him? What did that mean?

"Kill you? Do people often try to kill you?"

He shrugged.

"It's happened a few times." He noted the fear in her eyes and stopped piloting long enough to cup her cheeks and gaze into her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll sort it." He kissed her forehead. "But first. Save the planet."

He hit another button and raced over to the doors, throwing them open. She hurried over and saw that they were hovering in the air, down below was a massive creature that looked a lot like a swimming pool fully of melted plastic.

"Hello, again," the Doctor said.

The creature made some strange sounds Rose couldn't decipher.

"At least give it a chance," she begged.

The Doctor glanced at her. She didn't remember their last run in with the creature. He knew it wouldn't leave, but he didn't want her to think he was some monster that went around killing everything.

"I thought I told you to leave," he said, remembering the warning he gave in his ninth regeneration. "Actually, I thought I killed you."

More strange noises emanated from the creature below.

"What's it saying?" she asked.

"He says the Silence brought him back," the Doctor said, fear lancing his hearts. "The Silence? Did you say the Silence?"

More strange noises.

"Stop the signal and leave," the Doctor demanded. "This is your last warning."

The creature seemed to laugh at that.

"What's it doing?" she asked.

"Laughing. I think that's our answer," he replied before dropping the tube of anti-plastic.

Then he shoved her back and closed the doors.

"Is it…?" she asked.

He took her shoulders and gazed into her eyes.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but he would've killed everyone. He wasn't going to stop. You understand that, don't you?"

She did, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Yeah, I do. It's just…"

"I know," he said, pulling her in for a hug. "But sometimes we can't save everyone. Especially those who don't want to be saved."

The TARDIS rocked and he released her to run over to the console.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That would be the explosion."

He hurriedly pushed buttons and flipped levers as she rushed over to the console.

"Explosion?" she asked, fearfully.

"Don't worry, we're safe in here, but," he flipped a lever, "probably better to get out of here before we both wind up in the swimming pool."

He gave her a wink and laughed, which made her laugh.

"You have a swimming pool?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was in the library, but I think it's moved."

She leaned on the console and couldn't help smiling at that. He was completely mad. He glanced at her and smiled back, which made her smile wider.

After materializing back at the park he stepped away from the console and looked at her. Rose Tyler. She was actually, really there and not Past Rose, but proper time Rose.

"Nesting Consciousness sorted, the Earth is safe and I haven't crossed my own timeline so all that past saving the world from the Nesting Consciousness still happened." He clapped his hands together and smiled, liking the way it made her grin. "Now, to get you sorted."

"Me?" she asked, confused.

"Altered memories, remember?"

She hesitated, not because she was afraid of him, although she didn't really know him, but that familiar feeling was there and she couldn't help, but feel comfortable around him. It was that she wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do.

"Will it…will it hurt?" she asked.

The Doctor's hearts nearly broke at the fear in her voice. He closed the distance between them and cupped her cheeks, gazing into her eyes.

"I could never hurt you. Not you. Not ever," he said.

She couldn't help smiling at that.

She was giving him THAT smile, which was really not good, what with them being that close. His eyes darted to her tongue poking out. _Stop it! _He mentally slapped himself before he could do what he really wanted, which was kiss her. He had to sort her. A smile crossed his face. _No, no! Not like that! _

She giggled, not entirely sure what he was doing, but he looked about to have a brain aneurism.

"All right in there?" she asked.

"Yes, fine. Sorry," he said, leaning back a bit, but still cupping her cheeks. "Where was I?"

"It won't hurt," she supplied.

"Right. Yes. It won't hurt, but it is a bit…um…" his cheeks flushed a bit. "Personal."

"Personal?" she asked, not entirely sure what he meant.

"I'm going to have to look into your mind."

"You can do that?"

"It's not something I normally do, but yes, I can."

"Then you are an alien."

He smiled, he couldn't help it. She'd always been clever.

"Is that all right?" he asked, asking the same question he did all those years ago.

She gave him that tongue touched smile.

"Yeah."

He knew if she kept doing that he was going to lose complete control of himself. He raised his hands to her temples.

"Close your eyes." She did and he closed his. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

He leaned his forehead against hers and reached out into her mind. He saw that she'd been there for two weeks. Alone. Her mum wasn't there. She believed that she'd always been there, but woke up one day and everything was different. He could see that wasn't the case, even if he hadn't known that she'd been in the parallel universe he would've seen it. Everything changed two weeks ago because that's when she was pulled back. Pulled?

_Noooooo! _The word tore through his mind, burning him. Immediately he dropped the link. He opened his eyes, but hers were still closed. _How is that possible? _The word was in her voice, but not her voice. A voice he heard a long time ago aboard a game station. _I want you safe, my doctor. _

But he took it out of her. How was it there? In her mind? This was bad. Really not good. Had it come back? Had it somehow taken her memories. Had she almost burned and he wasn't there to help her?

He left her. Well, his previous regeneration had. _Stupid! Stupid Doctor! _This regeneration never understood why the other left her. The only woman he loved. Here was proof, definitive proof that the other had made the biggest mistake of their lives. He left her alone. Vulnerable. After everything she'd done to save him he abandoned her. Never again.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered.

When she did he looked, really looked. There were gold flecks dancing in her hazel eyes. Small, almost unnoticeable, but he could see them. What did that mean.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

Yes. Right. Answers. That's what she wanted.

"Um…I'm not sure, but I don't think anyone did this to you."

"Then how'd it happen?"

"I…um…" he released her cheeks. What to tell her? "I need to run a scan."

He pulled out his sonic.

"A scan?" she asked.

"It won't hurt," he said, pointing the sonic at her and running it the length of her. Then he ran over to the console and plugged it in. The TARDIS could do a much better scan with the information.

He pulled down the monitor and she joined him. He gave her a sideways glance, not sure if he wanted her to see the results, depending on what they were.

"This may take a while. There's a kitchen if you want to make a cuppa," he suggested.

She grinned.

"A cuppa would be brilliant," she replied. "Where's the kitchen?"

"Just head down the corridor," he said, indicating the entryway. "The door'll appear."

She stepped toward the corridor and then paused.

"You want one too?" she asked.

He smiled back.

"That would be great."

She turned back and headed down the corridor. He waited a few moments and then bought up the results.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	4. Stuff of Legend

There will be an explanation later, not sure when, but eventually, about how Rose got back to her original universe and what happened to everyone else, 10.5, or whatever you choose to call him, too. First I need to settle in Rose's new life with the Doctor and what changes happen and what happens with River. This began right after the Christmas Special with Amy and Rory nearly crashing on the starliner, so we're not too far after the Big Bang. Now, onto the chapter. :)

* * *

For a moment all the Doctor could do was stare at the results. A whispered, "That's not possible," escaping him. Time Energy. That's what he was looking for and that's what he found. How was that possible?

Two words typed across the screen as the TARDIS answered his question. GAME STATION.

"Yes, I know _how _it happened, but I took it out of her. This," he indicated the results, "shouldn't be possible."

The results shifted and suddenly he was staring at DNA. Triple helix DNA. Human plus something else. The third strand was strange. Something he'd never seen before and in almost a thousand years that was saying something.

"What is it?"

_Known. Unknown. Known. Unknown. _The words flashed back and forth. Saving his life changed her, but into what? Two words typed across the screen. _Human Plus._

"Yes, I know, but plus what?" he asked, irritated.

_Known. Unknown. Known. Unknown._

He growled in frustration and resisted the urge to slam his fist into the console…barely. Okay, try another tactic. He hurried over to the typewriter and brought up her scan. Then back to the monitor. Her biology hadn't changed. She still seemed human and whatever it was didn't appear to be harming her. In fact she was in perfect health. Quite perfect. Wait.

He closed his eyes and did something he'd never done before, because he loved her too much and had always been afraid of what he'd find. He traced her timeline. Oh. His eyes snapped open.

"Oh," he whispered. A smile lit up his face as he glanced at the corridor. "Well, now, that changes things." He turned back to the monitor and laughed. "That's-"

"Did you find something?" Rose asked, stepping back into the room with two cups of tea.

"Rose Tyler," he said, as if her name was the most brilliant thing in the universe, which to him it was.

"John," she said.

"John?" he asked, confused.

"That's your name, yeah?"

Right. Better fix that. He took both cups from her and set them on the console.

"Actually, I'm called the Doctor," he said, taking her hand.

"That's why you said _the_, yeah?"

She'd always been clever. He smiled.

"That's right, you beautiful, clever woman."

She laughed as a bit of pink crept into her cheeks and he thought it was the most brilliant thing in the universe.

"So, Doctor," he shivered when she said his name, "what did you find?"

"Oh, something wonderful, fantastic, brilliant," he laughed, lifting her up and spinning her around a moment, which made her laugh.

"So, I'm all right then?" she asked, after he sat her down.

"Oh, you're much better than all right. You, Rose Tyler, are perfect, absolutely, positively perfect."

"So," he said, clapping his hands as he gazed at her. "All of space and time, where do you want to start?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

His face fell.

"Don't…don't you want to come with me?"

"I…well, of course I want to. I just…I guess I thought you were going to leave now that everyone's safe," she replied, shyly and he couldn't help grinning.

"They never stay safe. Always someone trying to destroy all of humanity, but even if there wasn't I'd still want you to come with me." He spun around to the console as an idea struck him. "I know exactly where to take you," he continued with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Where?" she asked, smiling as she leaned on the console and watched him pilot the TARDIS.

"Somewhere I promised to take you a long time ago, but stuff kept getting in the way." He flipped the lever for the time rotor. "No stuff this time."

"Where are we going then?"

"Barcelona, the planet not the city, about ten thousand years in your future."

"Ten thousand years in the future? How's that possible?" she asked in surprise.

"Didn't I mention? The TARDIS travels in space and time. That all right?"

She laughed.

"That's brilliant."

Then she gave him THAT smile and again he had to resist the urge to kiss her soundly. That would come later. As the TARDIS began her unsteady travel Rose laughed, grabbing onto the console to keep from falling. He smiled, watching her as he held onto the console himself and couldn't help feeling like everything was as it should be. Rose Tyler and the Doctor in the TARDIS. The stuff of legend.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	5. Trouble in Barcelona

You asked for another one and since I'm working on updates for my other stories I figured I'd pop another chapter up. :)

* * *

"Rose, no!" the Doctor yelled as she stepped into the room and the door swung shut.

"What?" she asked, confused by the tone of his voice.

She'd been looking for him for almost an hour and now that she found him he seemed upset.

He sighed.

"The door locks when it shuts."

"Oh," she turned around and looked at the now locked door. "Can't you sonic it?"

"It doesn't do wood."

"That's a bit rubbish, isn't it?" she asked with a grin, even in a crisis she couldn't help teasing him.

"Oi!" he snapped, "don't diss the sonic." Then he pulled her into a hug as she laughed. "I'm glad you're all right though."

"I'm always all right," she teased.

"You're the most jeopardy friendly woman I ever met."

"You're one to talk. How long you been locked in here?"

"Two hours thirteen minutes, but who's counting?" he teased, pulling back and gazing at her. "What happened to you?"

"I was looking for a lost dog. Someone grabbed me and I woke up in a dark room. Turned out to be a room in a basement. This kind of looks like a basement," she explained, gazing around the room.

"How'd you get out?" he asked.

"Someone came down to check on the heating. They heard me and let me out. How'd you wind up stuck in here?"

"How else? I was looking for you. Came in to see if you were in here somewhere, maybe tied up, the door swung shut, locked, and here I am."

She laughed.

"So, any idea who stuck me in that room?"

"There's something going on. We need the TARDIS and normally," he lifted his sonic and fiddled with it, "I could bring her to us, but something's blocking the signal."

"We could always go out the window," she suggested, pointing out a small window high up on the wall, just big enough for them to get through one at a time.

"The what?" he asked, following her finger. He spied the window and smiled. Then he turned back to her. "Rose Tyler you're brilliant!" He kissed her forehead, which made her laugh.

They stacked crates to reach the window. Then they both climbed up. He unlocked the window and then had her climb out first, but when he tried an electric charge passed through his body, massive enough to make him twitch a bit before sliding off the crates.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled as fear raced through her heart.

She started to climb back through the window when she heard him from below.

"I'm fine. Rose, I'm fine. Just…just get back to the TARDIS," he called.

He wasn't entirely fine. His body felt weak, but he would be fine. He needed her to be safe though and the TARDIS was the only safe place.

"I…" she began.

She wanted to help him. Make sure he was all right.

"Rose, please, just get back to the TARDIS."

The pleading in his voice frightened her. He was worried. She wasn't sure how she was going to help him with the TARDIS. She didn't know how to operate it, but he'd believed in her since they met, well, since she met him because she couldn't remember knowing him before.

"I'll bring the TARDIS to you, yeah?" she called.

He almost laughed at that, then he remembered the game station and what she did to save him. He baulked. Would she do that again? He knew the answer.

"Rose," he called, but she didn't answer. "Rose!"

* * *

Rose raced through the streets. She remembered where the TARDIS was and even if she hadn't she could hear the music in her mind. It was the first thing she noticed when she stepped inside before they fought that Nesting Consciousness creature. It's what reminded her of the dream. A light, musical tone that seemed to radiate through the ship.

She reached the doors and they opened as if the ship knew she was coming. She hurried inside and up to the console. Then she stopped. Okay, she could do this. There were levers and buttons and she wasn't sure what did what, but she had to save him.

"Please," she whispered, closing her eyes a moment, trying to make herself remember how he piloted the ship.

_I will help you, Rose Tyler._

She spun around. Was there someone on the ship with her? The room was empty.

"Who's there?" she called, afraid that something followed her inside.

_I am the TARDIS._

Wait. The voice was in her mind. How was that possible? She shook her head. It didn't matter. The Doctor was in trouble. If the ship could communicate with her then maybe it could help her get to him.

"You're the ship?"

_More than a ship, Rose Tyler._

"Can you help him?"

She heard a lever flip and turned back to the console. As she watched buttons pushed themselves and more levers were flipped.

_I will take you to the Doctor, Rose Tyler. _

She grinned.

"You're brilliant!"

A feeling of pride washed over her and she knew it was the ship…no the TARDIS. More than a ship.

This time the TARDIS didn't rock manically, as it did when the Doctor piloted her. _Her? _When did the TARDIS become a her? Well, when Rose heard the voice because the ship was definitely a her. She began to materialize and Rose raced to the doors. She threw one open and was greeted by the Doctor standing there in disbelief.

"How?" was all he could manage.

Rose wasn't glowing as she had on the game station, but somehow she managed to bring the TARDIS to him. How the hell was that possible?

"Come on you lump," she teased, taking his hand and pulling him inside. "Before whoever did this figures out that she's blocking the signal."

"No…but…how?" he stammered as he allowed her to pull him inside.

She closed the doors and grinned at him.

"You never told me your ship could fly herself."

"What?" he glanced around the control room. "But she doesn't do that for just anyone."

"Guess I'm not just anyone."

At that he grinned, his confusion forgotten and he pulled her into a hug.

"You, Rose Tyler, are definitely not just anyone." Then he released her and gazed fondly up at the ceiling. "Thank you old girl."

"So, what do we do now?" Rose asked.

"Now," he raced over to the console and began typing. "We find out what's going on."

A moment later he pulled down the monitor. And there it was.

"Ah…well, that's definitely not good," he said, gazing at the picture of a creature he never thought he'd see again.

"What is it?" Rose asked, looking at the strange creature that had a cone shaped head and was covered in suckers.

"Zygon," he replied. "Only one though, which is strange."

"What's the plan then?" she asked and couldn't help grinning at him.

He returned her smile.

"We trap him and find out what he's doing here," the Doctor said as he began tracking down the lone Zygon.

"What then?" she asked, leaning on the console.

"Then we help him or stop him," he took hold of the lever to start the time rotor. "Ready?"

She grinned.

"Always."

"Ha ha!" he laughed as he flipped the lever, which made her laugh as she grabbed onto the console.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Zygon trapped, Rose followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS to confront the creature that was safely trapped within a force field.

"Why have you trapped me?" the Zygon demanded.

The creature was no longer cloaked as a Barcelonan.

"To find out exactly why you're here," the Doctor replied.

"My ship crashed. I'm stuck here until I repair it."

"And that's all?" the Doctor asked, stepping closer to the force field.

"Yes."

The Doctor quirked his brow.

"Really?"

Rose wasn't sure what he was getting at. He said they were going to find out why the creature was there and help it or stop it. If it was only there because its ship crashed then shouldn't they help it?

"Doctor," she said, resting her hand on his arm and that's when she felt it. His anger. Why was he angry?

"If you aren't here to harm anyone then why did you knock her out?" he asked, indicating Rose.

Oh. She glanced at the creature, waiting for its response.

"She got too close to my ship. I thought she was trying to find it."

Okay, well, that was understandable. Rose glanced at the Doctor, but he was still upset.

"So you knock her out and lock her in a dark room?" he growled.

"She isn't harmed," the creature protested.

"Doctor," she said, taking his hand to draw his attention. "I'm fine." He glanced at her. "Really."

Why was he so upset about her being locked in a room? She got out. She was fine.

"You said we were going to help him or stop him," she continued. "Since he doesn't really mean any harm shouldn't we be helping him?"

The Doctor sighed. She was right. He hadn't known how afraid he'd been, how angry he was that someone had hurt her until he set eyes on the Zygon, but she wasn't hurt and, as she said, the Zygon didn't really mean any harm. He smiled.

"Of course we'll help him," he replied and was rewarded by a smile.

He used his sonic to drop the force field.

"So," he said, eyeing the Zygon. "Where's this ship of yours?"

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	6. New New First Date

I'm really bad at waiting so here's another chapter. :)

* * *

The Doctor raced toward the TARDIS, Rose's hand in his. He glanced at her as she looked behind them. He followed her gaze. The army of knights raced toward them. He turned back and ran straight into the TARDIS door frame. Rose laughed, poking her head back out and grabbed his lapels, dragging him inside.

"Get in here you lump," she giggled as he stumbled inside.

Quickly, she threw the doors shut on the advancing army and then burst out laughing.

"I swear," she gasped in-between laughter, "You are the most uncoordinated man I've ever met."

"Oi!" he snapped, indignantly, but the emotion was lost as he tried twice to stand up and finally got it right the third time. "That's rude, Rose Tyler."

"Only you could set an entire army on us because of your dancing skills…or should I say lack of skills?" she teased.

"I'm a great dancer," he miffed, straightening his suit.

She burst out laughing again.

"Oh, shut up," he continued, stalking over to the console.

"Oh, don't be like that," she said, following him and then taking his arm.

As she gazed up at him fondly all his irritation melted away. He couldn't stay mad at her, even pretend mad. He kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Where to now?" he asked, dancing over to the typewriter.

They'd been traveling for a few weeks. He had a time machine after all so he hadn't actually left Amy and Rory for a few weeks. He could always go back to the day after or a couple days later. How long was a honeymoon supposed to last?

Oh, well, if they really needed him they could always call.

"We've been ten thousand years in the future, to three planets, a starliner, and the past. How about…" she mused and he watched her intently. "Somewhere different."

He grinned, making her give him THAT smile and he immediately knew exactly where he was taking her.

"Somewhere different," he repeated, typing the coordinates and date in. He hurried over and grabbed the lever for the time rotor. "I know just the place," he said, glancing at her and giving her a wink that made pink creep into her cheeks.

Then he flipped the lever and she had to grab onto his arm to keep from falling. A moment later he looped his arm around her waist, the other holding onto the console to keep them from toppling to the floor.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied, mysteriously.

She stuck her lip out in a mock pout that made him want to…_Stop that! _He mentally slapped himself.

"Couldn't you give me a hint?" She gave him THAT look. "Please?"

How could he resist?

"Calderon Beta," he said, giving her a grin. "Boring planet of the Chip Shops-"

Her eyes lit up.

"Planet of the chip shops?" she asked.

He grinned wider.

"I thought you'd like that, but that's not the best part."

"It's not?"

"There's a four hundred foot tree growing out of a cliff top on the north side of a mountain in the middle of the sea and if you take the lift to the top and look up at exactly twelve minutes past midnight on the 21st of September 2360 you can see more stars in one sky than at any other moment in the history of the universe." He paused to kiss the bridge of her nose because her eyes had begun shining during his explanation and she was giving him that _you're the most brilliant man in the universe _smile. She giggled. "It's like daylight only magic."

The TARDIS materialized and Rose dashed toward the door, but was stopped by the Doctor's voice before she reached them.

"Rose Tyler, where do you think you're going?" he called.

She turned around.

"Magic chip shop planet," she said, grinning because although he was trying to sound all authoritative she knew he was teasing.

"Dressed like that?"

She looked down at her blue jumper, jeans, and trainers and then back to him.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's what I always wear."

"Exactly," he said, walking toward her and taking her hand. "Magic requires a change of clothes, don't you think?"

She grinned, wondering what he was going to wear since he always wore the same tweed jacket and a bit too short trousers.

"I suppose."

"To the wardrobe then," he exclaimed and they began running down the corridor.

* * *

The Doctor waited, impatiently, by the console. It was nearing midnight. How long did it take her to change? The TARDIS washed a feeling of patience over him, but he shrugged it off.

A moment later all the time he had to wait was rewarded as Rose stepped out of the corridor. She wore a long silver and ice blue dress that was low cut, but there was an ice blue shawl around her shoulders. Her hair was clipped back with soft gold curls framing her face. His mouth dropped open and he was fairly sure at least one of his hearts stopped.

"You look…" he began and trailed off, his mind a complete jumble.

She grinned and pointed a warning finger at him.

"Don't laugh," she warned.

_Laugh? _That was the furthest thing from his mind. When she reached him he wasn't entirely sure what to do for a moment, though he knew what he really wanted to do, which didn't have anything to do with going outside.

She gazed over him as if appraising him and he found himself running a hand through his hair nervously. He was wearing a white tux with a white bowtie and it made his dark hair seem even darker. Finally, she caught his gaze and smiled.

"You look nice," she said, smoothing out his lapel and her touching him, looking like that was enough to wipe his mind for a moment as a goofy grin slid into place and he giggled. She laughed.

He shook himself and cleared his throat.

"And you look beautiful, Rose Tyler," he said, which made her blush.

He gave her his most flirty smile as he offered his arm and was pleased when the pink in her cheeks brightened. Then he led her out the TARDIS doors.

* * *

Rose stared up at the sky as she stood next to the Doctor. Her hand in his. There were more stars than she could ever count and they were a mass of different colors painted into a dark sky. Their light shone down, bright and dazzling.

She leaned her head on his shoulder still staring up at the sky and she couldn't help the smile that formed or the feeling she had that this was right. That she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Next to this mad, wonderful alien.

"Beautiful," he whispered and she nearly shivered when she felt his warm breath near her ear.

"'S gorgeous," she replied.

"I wasn't talking about the stars, though they are beautiful too," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

She felt warmth creep into her cheeks. He did that to her so easily. She tore her gaze from the beauty of the sky and glanced at him, a bit shyly, but he did that to her too.

"Is this a date then?" she asked before she could stop herself and immediately regretted it.

He was an alien with a ship that was more than a ship and could travel anywhere in space and time. Why would he want to take some human out on a date?

"Yes," he said, gazing into her eyes with a smile. "Is that all right?"

"Yes," she replied, more quickly than she meant to and felt a bit embarrassed.

He just smiled wider, which made her smile.

"This would be our…twenty-seventh date I believe."

She frowned a bit. Twenty-seventh. So, they dated before? Back when she traveled with him. Then they were more than traveling companions, more than friends.

"Doctor?" she asked, not sure if she should or if she wanted to know the answer.

"Mmm?" he asked, still looking at her.

"What happened? If we traveled together and we dated, I mean…something must have happened because I know I wouldn't just leave you…" she blushed a bit at that and glanced away a moment. "…I mean, I wouldn't give all this up."

His smile slipped as his eyes became sad and a bit…haunted? Then he sniffled and looked up at the sky.

"Only happens on this day at this time," he said, commenting on the stars and she knew he wasn't going to answer her, which actually made her a bit relieved. After seeing that look in his eyes she decided that she didn't want to know what happened. They were together now and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	7. Red Bicycles

When they got back to the TARDIS after seeing the stars Rose couldn't help still thinking about all those other dates the Doctor talked about and the fact that she couldn't remember them. He pulled her through the doors and spun her around making her laugh.

"So, Rose Tyler," he said, dipping her and then catching her eye, "What shall we do now?"

He smiled in a way that always made her blush. She smiled back and, although she didn't want to break the mood she felt as if she needed to know.

"Can we…um…can we talk?" she asked.

"Talk?" he repeated, as if that were the furthest thing from his mind, which it was, but this was Rose and if that's what she wanted to do then that's what he would do. He sat her upright. "What should we talk about?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her over to the jump seats so he could sit next to her. There were two now.

"You told me about all those dates we went on, all those things we did, am I ever going to remember them?"

He gave her a sad smile.

"I don't know."

"Because, I mean, there are so many things that don't make sense."

"I know," he said, sadly, as he looked away.

He'd been expecting this, but he was hoping to avoid it, keep her distracted so she didn't ask, although he knew sooner or later she would. Now, was the later it seemed.

"I don't even know where my mum is. She just disappeared and they said she died."

He took her hand and gazed into her eyes, his mouth set in a sad line.

"You're mum's fine. She's alive, she's all right. Probably misses you, but she's happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's with your dad, well a parallel version and they've got a son."

"I have a brother?"

"Tony they called him."

"Can I see them?"

He swallowed, squeezing her hand.

"No, I'm sorry. They're in a parallel universe and the TARDIS can't travel there, but they're okay."

She took a breath. Her mum was safe, happy, that's all that mattered.

"That's good then, she's happy, but I still wish I could remember."

"Everyone's memory is a mess, luv." _Wait. What did he just call me? _"Life is a mess." She felt his thumb caressing the back of her hand as he spoke. "Everyone's got memories of a holiday they could've been on or a party they never went to or met someone for the first time and felt like they've known them all their life," he caught her gaze and Rose couldn't help remembering how she felt when she first saw him standing next to that pond. "Time is being rewritten all around us every day. People think their memories are bad, but they're memories are fine. The past is really like that. Now," he stood up, pulling her with him and walked over to the console. "Put your hand here."

He sat her hand down on the console.

"What is this?" she asked.

"TARDIS telepathic circuits," he replied as he walked over and typed on the keypad. "Just relax."

"Okay, what's it doing?"

He walked over to the monitor and announced.

"Your happiest memory was Christmas morning when you were twelve years old, can you remember why?"

"I'd been wanting a bike forever and that morning I saw it under the tree. A red bicycle."

"Hold that thought," he said, touching the tip of her nose before he raced for the corridor.

Rose stood there wondering exactly what he was up to when he reappeared wearing a Santa hat and pushing a red bicycle…no _her _red bicycle.

"Is that…" she began.

"Had this knocking around for a while. Bought it back in my ninth regeneration, but I died before I could drop it then stuff got in the way-"

"What do you mean, died?"

"I've got your happiest memory right here and what do you focus on? Dying. Well, come on then, we've got a little girl to make happy," he replied as he pushed the bike over to the doors.

She hurried to the doors and opened them, then stopped, gazing out.

"We're in my flat," she announced.

"Of course we're in your flat," he replied, as if that should've been obvious. "What'd you think I was going to do? Climb through the window with your bicycle?"

"Now who's being rude," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him and was surprised when he returned the gesture.

She laughed.

"Shhh!" he hissed as they stepped out of the TARDIS. "Or you'll wake yourself." He paused. "That sound strange to you too?"

She grinned.

"You always sound strange to me."

"Oi!"

He leaned the bike up against the tree, then had to catch it as it almost toppled over.

"Now, who's being loud?"

"Shut up," he teased and then stuck his tongue back out at her, which she replied in kind.

"Who're you?" a young girl asked from the doorway.

Rose turned toward the sound and saw a twelve year old version of herself. Okay, this was the weirdest thing that'd ever happened to her. The younger Rose rubbed sleep from her eyes.

The Doctor beamed.

"Well, hello there. I'm the…Christmas elf."

"The what?" a skeptical young Rose asked as the older version giggled.

"The Christmas elf and this is my…um…elf helper," he introduced the older Rose.

Rose waved at her younger self.

"There's no such thing as a Christmas elf," the younger Rose said.

"There isn't?" The Doctor asked. "Well, then, guess I ought to take this back."

"No," both Roses said at the same time.

"'S fine," the younger one said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

He grinned.

"Great," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Well, then, we should probably be on our way, lots more…" he paused. "Christmas-y stuff to do."

Older Rose laughed.

"It was nice meeting you," older Rose said and stepped toward the girl.

The Doctor baulked and then hurried between them. "Rose don't touch Rose. That would be really not good."

"Um…okay," older Rose replied.

"You're name's Rose too?" the younger version asked.

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p.'

For some reason that made the Doctor look at her strangely.

"Rose, honey, is that you."

"Now we really do have to go," the Doctor said, grabbing older Rose's hand and pulling her into the TARDIS. "The ghost of Christmas past calls."

He closed the doors and leaned against them a moment. Then he felt a sharp slap on his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Did you just call my mum the ghost of Christmas past?"

"She is a bit scary with bits inside."

Another arm slap, but she was laughing, which made him laugh. He started across the control room, but stopped at her next words.

"I remember now," she said.

He turned around.

"Remember?" he asked.

"Seeing you…us…Christmas morning. I never did believe that whole Christmas elf thing."

"But I've got the hat."

She laughed.

"A Santa hat and a white tux, yep, definitely not the best disguise."

"I thought you liked the tux."

"I do like the tux."

He grinned.

"And the hat?"

"I do like the tux."

His face fell, but she reached up and kissed his cheek and nothing else mattered. When she leaned back he smiled in that flirty way and before he could second guess himself he pulled her closer with one arm, cupped her cheek with the other and kissed her like he'd wanted to kiss her almost since the first day he met her.

Rose gasped in surprise when their lips met, but her surprise only lasted for a moment because this was what she wanted since he took her hand in that park. She wrapped one arm around his waist under his jacket and her other hand reached up to tangle in his dark hair.

She was sweet and wild and exactly what he remembered, even if those other two kisses didn't count, what with her almost dying the first time and Cassandra inhabiting her body the second. At that moment he didn't care that he was supposed to marry River, that not marrying her would probably kill him, or that this might very well change the history of the entire universe because he had the one woman he truly loved back and nothing…nothing would ever make him let her go. Universe be damned.

At that moment the TARDIS pitched sideways and they were both thrown to the glass floor. He landed first and then Rose landed on top of him and a moment later he giggled. He clamped his hands over his mouth, but she already heard it and started laughing.

"Shut up," he said right before the TARDIS pitched the other way and he was lying on top of her.

He grinned as her cheeks turned pink and then he giggled again, which made her laugh again.

The TARDIS rocked violently and they rolled around, him giggling and her laughing at his giggles then him telling her to _shut up_ and her laughing harder until the TARDIS finally stopped.

"I think she's stopped," he said, getting to his feet, a bit dizzy, making Rose grab hold of him before he fell back to the floor.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Not sure. She brought us somewhere," he replied, hurrying to the door and Rose followed.

"Dangerous?"

She smiled and he grinned.

"Probably."

"Probably shouldn't go out then," she teased.

"Oh, definitely shouldn't go out," he said, taking hold of the door handle.

Then he pulled open the door and they both burst out to find themselves standing in a quiet park with a woman who had very curly hair staring at them. Rose watched the Doctor turn three shades of white. He swallowed, glancing from the woman to Rose and back.

"River," he said, the name coming out almost like a fearful plea.

Rose eyed the woman who didn't even give her a glance. Who the hell was River? And why was the Doctor so afraid of her?

The Doctor took in Rose's disheveled condition and the low cut dress with the slit up the side and then turned back to the woman who would one day be his wife. This was bad, really, extremely not good. River loved guns. Would she…oh, yes she would definitely try to kill Rose, he, of course, wouldn't let her, but she'd probably kill him in the process and he was still getting used to this body and Rose seemed to really like it.

"Um…" he smoothed his hair. "This isn't…I mean…" He mustered up a half-hearted laugh. "We weren't…"

At that River thrust her hand out, making the Doctor pull Rose behind him, but instead of a gun, River was holding a TARDIS blue envelope.

"Right…" he glanced at River and then back to the envelope. "An envelope. Okay, nothing at all strange about that."

"Doctor," Rose began.

"Quiet luv…um darling..." he shook his head, "Sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Rose asked and almost laughed, but she was still a bit upset about the woman and just who she was to the Doctor.

The Doctor quickly looked at River to judge the woman's reaction, but she didn't seem to have noticed any of his slips. That was definitely not right. Not that he wanted her to try to kill Rose, but she definitely wasn't acting very River like at all.

"Who are you?" he asked, taking a step toward the obviously not River creature.

Instead of answering the River thing thrust the envelope toward him again.

"I think she wants you to take that," Rose said.

"Yes, I think you're right," he replied, reaching out and taking the envelope.

Then before he could question the River creature further she vanished with a zapping sound. The air smelled of ozone.

"What'd she do?"

"Teleported, well, I say teleported it was more time travel than teleport," he replied after sticking his tongue out and tasting the air.

"Time travel? But I thought only you could do that with the TARDIS."

He smiled at that and glanced at her.

"Yes, well, I am rather magnificent-" he began, as he put his arm around her neck.

"With a big head."

"Yes, with a big…" he paused, eyeing her. "Oi!"

She laughed.

"Gotta watch that ego, it gets any bigger I don't think it'll fit in the TARDIS."

"Oh, shut up," he teased, opening the door and shoving her back inside.

"So," Rose said, leaning on the door after he closed it. He turned to her, grinning. "Who's River?"

He baulked and turned away, walking toward the console.

"River?" he asked, as if he didn't have the faintest idea who she was talking about.

"Yes, the one with the hair," she mimed having big hair.

He glanced at her and then back to the console and sat the envelope down to type on the keypad.

"No one."

"Really?" Rose asked, leaning on the console. "Because you got pretty scared for someone who was talking to no one."

He stopped and eyed her.

"I did not get scared. River doesn't scare me."

"Could've fooled me."

"She doesn't!" he insisted.

"Who is she?"

"She's…" he glanced away.

Rose could tell he didn't want to tell her, but she had to know, especially since she, well, she really cared about him and he took her on a date then kissed her. She dated one Jimmy Stone already, she wasn't about to date another.

She closed the distance between them and took his arm, leaning her chin on his shoulder and gazed at him.

"Tell me. Please?" she asked.

He sighed and she smiled, knowing he was going to tell her.

"That isn't going to work every time," he warned, but she only grinned.

"Yes it is."

"Yes, it is," he repeated and then ran a hand through his hair nervously. "All right. River. She's…well…" he sighed again. "I'm not entirely sure who she is, but I think…" he glanced at Rose out of the corner of his eye and then back at the console, "I mean I don't know for sure, but I think…she's going to be my wife."

Rose stepped back as if he slapped her. Actually she felt like he slapped her, no more like he ripped her heart out.

"What?"

"It's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey, but that's what I think," he replied as he began pacing.

"But…you…why did you kiss me if you're married?" she snapped.

He heard the pain in her voice and it was more than he could take. He closed the distance between them, but she stepped back and it nearly broke his hearts.

"We're not married yet." She gave him a confused look. "It's supposed to happen in the future and I don't want it. I never wanted it."

"Then why do you marry her if you don't want to?"

He sighed, rubbing his face.

"It's all wibbly wobbly, like I said."

"Explain it then."

"You know I'm a time traveler." She nodded. "Well, River is too. While I travel forward in time she travels back." She gave him a confused look. "The day I met her she knew everything about me, she was in love with me and she knew something that she could only know if we were married. That's the day she died and she died saving my life."

"And you think the only way for her to save your life is if you marry her," Rose deduced.

"Yes, no, I mean, yes, but that was before I found you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I don't love River, I never have. I'm sure in time I'll grow to care about her, I mean she died saving me, but she's not you. No one has ever been you."

"What are you saying?"

He took a few steps closer to her and when she didn't back up he took that opportunity to cup her cheeks and gaze into her eyes.

"I know you don't remember us before, but, Rose Tyler, I love _you_. It's always only been you. You're name is seared across my hearts forever. You don't remember, but you told me once, that you would be with me forever and that's what I want. You forever."

There were tears in his eyes and it fairly took her breath away.

"Then you'll have me forever, Doctor," she replied.

She wasn't sure what they were going to do about River, but he said time was rewriting all the time all around them so there had to be a way to change things. If she had to she would figure out when it happened and she would go there herself.

Then he pulled her into a kiss and this time the TARDIS didn't interrupt them.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	8. All She Has

Rose had been sleeping for a while and during that time he fiddled with the TARDIS until she got annoyed enough to begin shocking him. He wondered back up to the control room and leaned on the console, letting a sigh escape.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do about River, but he couldn't give up Rose. He wouldn't leave her again. He had to keep her away from Amy and Rory though and River, especially River. At least until he figure out how he could change things…if he could. No, no there had to be a way.

Another sigh escaped and then his eyes fell on the TARDIS blue envelope. He picked it up. River hadn't been the one to deliver it. He wished he would've taken the time to scan her and find out what she was, but it was too late now.

He turned the envelope over. There was a number one on the back. Then he opened it and pulled out the card. A date, time, and location. An invitation of some sort. Not to a party though and Utah? What was supposed to happen in Utah?

He heard Rose enter the control room and quickly slid both the card and envelope into his pocket. She crossed the room dressed in a purple tank top, skirt and trainers. The jean skirt she wore the last time they traveled together. She'd left it in her room, he remembered seeing it when she was gone, not that he'd ever admit going in her room when she wasn't there.

She grinned, making him smile.

"Where to next?" he asked, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Actually, I was wondering who this belongs to?" Rose asked, pulling one of Amy's skirts out from behind her back. The black leather one.

"Oh…um…" he stammered.

"I found it in the Library. It doesn't look like River's size."

She eyed him in a not at all happy way.

"That's Amy's."

"Amy?" she asked. "So there's a River _and _an Amy?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean, yes, but not in _that _way. She travels with me. Her and her husband, Rory."

"She travels with you with her husband?"

"He was her fiancé, but then they got married after I restarted the universe and now they're on their honeymoon, dropped them on a starliner, but it almost crashed so Rory insisted I take them back home where they'd be safe," he laughed as if that were the most absurd thing he'd ever heard, but Rose wasn't paying attention to that.

"Wait. What was that bit you said about restarting the universe?" she asked.

"Yes, had to, there were these cracks, you see, cracks in the skin of the universe they were-"

"Cracks in the skin of the universe?"

"Yes, that's what I said," he replied and then caught the look she wore. "Why?"

"In the skin of the universe," she repeated.

"Yes, but…Oh," his eyes widened. "Oh. No," he shook his head. "No that can't be what happened. I got rid of them. Stepped through one myself."

"Stepped through one? Why?"

"It was the only way to seal them."

"What happened when you stepped though?"

"It erased my existence. It was as if…" his eyes widened and he glanced at Rose fearfully.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing," he dismissed, turning back to the console. "So, where should we go?"

"Doctor," she said, taking his arm. "Tell me."

He sighed.

"It's um…I mean the possibility that it happened is so minute. It's not even worth considering."

"The possibility of what?"

"That stepping through the crack made the parallel universe cease to exist," he replied so quickly she almost didn't catch it.

"What? Why would you stepping through a crack do that?"

"Because that universe was created when we saved Queen Victoria from being killed by a werewolf. In that version we weren't there to stop it and the werewolf killed her, but if I was never there then the parallel world wasn't created, so everything inside that universe would blink out of existence."

"But…" her eyes filled with tears, "my mum and my brother and…"

He took her shoulders and gazed into her eyes.

"They're there, Rose, they're all right."

"But you said…"

"_Would have_, but I'm here now. It would've come back when I did."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He cupped her cheeks.

"Yes," he replied, though he wasn't entirely sure, but he didn't want to tell her that. She needed to believe that they were all right.

He brushed the tears out of her eyes with his thumbs.

"Then…then why am I here and not there?"

"I…" and here was when he needed to tell her the truth about herself. "Okay, I have to tell you something and…you might think it's kind of scary. It's not, but you might think it is."

Her stomach knotted in dread, but she steadied herself. It wasn't scary, but she might think it was.

"Okay."

"You're…um…you're not entirely human…anymore."

She blinked.

"What?"

Her mind blanked. Completely and utterly blanked. It was like being told the ground no longer existed.

"A long time ago you saved my life. You don't remember it, but you did," he explained.

Okay, saved his life. Yes, she could see doing that, especially if she was in love with him and if he loved her she was sure she returned his feelings. She already cared deeply for him, more so than she knew she should in the short time they'd known each other.

"Like River?" she asked.

"Well, sort of," he replied as if what she'd done was different. "I was going to die. There was an entire fleet of Daleks, think pepper shakers with really bad attitudes that kill everything that aren't like them. There were millions of them and they were going to destroy Earth and the only way to stop them was to basically create a massive wave that would destroy everything in its path. I would've been at the heart of that wave. I sent you away to save you, but you, stubborn girl that you are wouldn't stay where I put you. Never did stay where I put you. You wanted to save me so badly that you tore open the console and looked into the very heart of this ship."

"The heart?" she asked, not entirely sure what he meant.

"This ship. The TARDIS. She's alive."

"I know."

He paused.

"You know?"

"I hear her sometimes."

"You…" he shook his head. He could worry about that later. "Anyway you looked into the heart of the TARDIS. It's this bright light, but more than that and she saw what you wanted, to save me, and she poured the time vortex into your head."

"The Time Vortex? Wait. Isn't that what we travel through when we travel in time?"

"Exactly you clever, beautiful girl," he said, kissing her forehead, which made her giggle.

"You became a goddess. With it you could control life and death. You turned the entire Dalek fleet to dust. You saved not only my life, but everyone on the planet. You brought Jack back to life."

"Jack?"

"He's your friend, you don't remember him, but he is."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me not being human?"

"I think, now this is just a guess, but I'm more than clever-"

"Ego," she warned with a teasing grin.

"But I am," he insisted, returning her grin. "I think that when you looked into the TARDIS she saw that word, the promise you made to me. Forever. And I think she granted your wish because she can do that. This old girl," he glanced at the ceiling. "Clever old girl that she is."

The TARDIS hummed at that, brightening her lights for a moment and Rose could feel a wave of pride at the Doctor's words. She couldn't help grinning.

"So, you think she changed me so…so we could be together forever?"

"I think so, yes." He gazed into her eyes to judge her reaction. "Is that all right?"

"That's brilliant," she exclaimed, flinging her arms around his neck.

He pulled her into a hug and couldn't help the goofy smile that was plastered on his face. After a minute she pulled back and gazed at him.

"But, I mean, that still doesn't tell me how I got back."

"I think, because of what you are, which I'm not quite sure what that is yet, I think you were somehow able to save yourself. To pull yourself out before that universe winked out of existence."

She gazed into his eyes and she could tell there was something…something he wasn't telling her.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

It wasn't.

She cupped his cheeks and gazed into his eyes, making sure he could see how much she meant her next words.

"Doctor, you're all I have. You understand that, yeah? I can't ever see my family again. You. Are. All. I. Have," she emphasized each word. "If you want us to be together you need to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You can't ever lie to me. You can't keep things from me."

He gazed into her eyes and saw the truth of her words. She wasn't just anyone. She was the woman he loved and she was the one person he could trust, the only person he _had_ to be honest with. Yes, he had to do that for her.

"When I looked into your mind there was…something there."

"What do you mean something?" she asked, fearfully.

"No, I mean, not something, it was you, but like you were after you looked into the heart of the TARDIS. The voice was like that and it wouldn't let me see your memories, the ones of us or the ones of you in the parallel world."

"What does that mean?"

"I think…I mean, I'm not sure, but I think that something might have happened there and you made yourself forget to protect yourself. If that's what happened then you'll remember when you're ready, when you're strong enough to deal with the memories."

"What could've happened that would make me want to forget? What could be that bad?" she asked as fear raced up her spine.

Her family. Had something happened to them? That was the only thing she could think of that would be bad enough for her to want to forget.

"I don't know, luv," he said, pulling her close and holding her. "But I'll be there, when you remember I'll be there to help you, I promise. I found you, Rose Tyler, and I will never, ever let you go again."

She held onto him and let his promise wrap around her like a soothing blanket. She wasn't sure what happened in that parallel universe, but at least she wasn't alone and she knew as long as she lived he wouldn't let her be alone again.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	9. Home Sweet Home

So, this is a bit of a fun chapter and includes Jack, you knew he was coming in eventually, can't have Rose without Jack, well, you can, but it's not as fun. :)

Next few chapters will be the Astronaut bit and, even if Rose isn't there, you know there will probably be phone calls, which will get Amy and River interested.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home," the Doctor said, stepping out and then taking Rose's hand and leading her outside.

She stepped out, giving him a grin, but when she looked she didn't see her flat at the Powell Estate. Instead she found herself staring at a cottage. It was beautiful with rose vines growing up the side, pink roses in full bloom. There was a white fence around it.

"This isn't my flat," she said.

"Don't you like it?" he asked, feigning being hurt.

"Of course I like it. It's beautiful, but it's not mine."

"It is now," he said, pulling out a set of keys and handing them to her. "Your cottage, well, our cottage."

"Our cottage?"

"Well, I mean," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "If…um…if that's all right."

She needed somewhere to stay when she couldn't travel with him. She had her flat, the one she used to share with her mum, but, although he hadn't been inside her mind very long, he'd been there long enough to know how alone she felt and how much that flat reminded her that she was alone, that she didn't have her family anymore. He wanted her to have a place where she wouldn't feel like that. Somewhere safe, which was why he chose boring old Upper Leadworth.

"That's brilliant," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss. When she finally broke it he took her hand and raced toward the door.

"If you like the outside wait until you see the inside," he exclaimed.

He didn't wait for her to unlock the door, instead he pulled his sonic and unlocked it, rushing inside with her. Then stopped in the front room and gazed around excitedly.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Are those hammocks?" she inquired, eyeing the two hammocks that were just inside the living room.

"I know," he said, as if having two hammocks in the living room was the best thing in the universe.

He raced over to jump on the first one and missed them both, landing on the floor. She laughed as he stood up indignantly.

"Must be defective," he continued, eyeing the hammock in irritation.

"Is there a sofa or maybe a chair?" she asked, thinking that a hammock wouldn't be the best place to watch telly from.

He rolled his eyes as if that was the stupidest question he ever heard.

"Rude," she chastised and stuck her tongue out, which he returned with his own tongue.

"Of course there's a sofa."

He pointed it out and she walked around the hammocks and stopped. Then glanced at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Where in the universe did you find a tweed sofa?" she inquired, trying not to laugh, but it was a losing battle.

"Had to have it made special. Would you believe I couldn't find one anywhere?"

"No one ever thought of making a tweed sofa?" she teased.

"Right?" he asked, as if she were agreeing with him.

At that she lost it. Completely lost it. She laughed so hard there were tears running down her cheeks.

"What?" he inquired, not sure what she was laughing at, which only made her laugh more. "Shut up!"

She stood up after a few minutes and wiped the tears from her cheeks before he threw a tantrum, which she knew he was more than capable of doing.

"I see," she said and then took a breath and forced down another wave of giggles, "that there's a telly."

He folded his arms sometime during her laughing spell and wasn't looking at her. She crossed the room, but he turned away from her so she grabbed his shoulders and spun him back, giving him a quick kiss that he turned into longer than a quick kiss. When she pulled back he was grinning.

"So," she continued. "Telly?"

"Right. Telly," he replied, the excitement back as he forgot about his pouting. He picked up the remote and turned the flat screen on. "997 channels."

"What? Seriously?"

"Routed through the TARDIS, of course."

"Is that legal?" she teased.

"Yes…no…possibly," he replied.

He flipped through a few channels, some of which were obviously alien with actual aliens. Then he sat the remote down and took her hand, leading her into the kitchen where there was an actual table and chairs. Completely normal, at least, they looked normal.

She walked over to the sink, which looked a bit strange what with three taps.

"Three?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, joining her. "Boring old water," he indicated the first tap, "Fruit punch," the second, "and lemonade," the third.

"Fruit punch and lemonade?"

"I know," he said with a grin.

She smiled, shaking her head.

Next he led her into the bath. There was a completely normal double sink and toilet, which was good, she'd been a bit worried about that. The tub was strange though. It was built into the floor, twice the size of a normal tub and had four faucets. One where it would normally be and three on the far side.

"So, what's that supposed to be?" she asked, indicating the tub.

"Haven't you seen a bathtub before?" he asked.

"Of course I have, but that, well, looks a bit like a radiation enhanced tub."

"A what?" he inquired, grinning at her.

"You know, like something created from too much radiation exposure or something," she replied with a grin. "Why's it got all those faucets?"

"Bubbles," he replied.

"What?" she asked, again trying not to laugh because he looked so serious.

He pointed them out in turn starting with the one closest to the faucet. "Strawberry scented. I notice that you…um…" his cheeks turned a bit pink, "seem to like that. Applegrass." She grinned at that. "And Cotton Candy."

"Cotton Candy?" she asked.

"I like carnivals."

Her grin widened and she was barely holding back her laugh. She took his arm and decided she needed to get out of there before she lost it again.

"What's next then?"

He led her down the hall and opened a door, which turned out to be a completely ordinary bedroom. Not that she wanted any strange things in her room, but she couldn't help feeling a bit let down after seeing the rest of the house.

"Boring old guest room," he said.

"Guest room?" she asked, so not the bedroom.

"In case someone stays over."

"Who would stay over?"

She didn't really have any friends.

"Jack maybe. He did say he was going to check on you."

Jack. That's right. She nearly forgot about him. She liked him well enough and he knew her though she didn't really know him. He was good looking, but he definitely wasn't the Doctor, but, yeah, she could see them being good friends.

"Jack then," she agreed with a grin that, for some reason made the Doctor's eyes narrow.

"In here," he insisted, indicating the guest room.

"Right," she agreed, wondering what he was getting at.

"He sleeps in _here_."

"Where else is he going to sleep?"

"Right," the Doctor agreed, slowly and then seemed to snap out of whatever that was. "And…" he led her to the last door, grabbed the handle and opened it, "Your room."

Okay, this was more what she expected.

"First the bed," he exclaimed, running over and hopping on top of a large, actually more like enormous, bed with a canopy, a pink canopy. "It's a down bed, not great for jumping, but I thought you'd probably spend more time sleeping than jumping." She couldn't help smiling at that. It was a mass of fluffy comforter and pillows, all kinds of pillows in nearly every color.

"Lots of pillows," she commented.

"I do love a good pillow, don't you?" he asked, grinning at her. A moment later he hopped out of the bed and indicated the window… wait…was that a window? That occupied the far wall. At the moment there were fish floating on the other side, rainbow colored fish. "This is a hologram window or holowindow…windowgram? Holindow?" She giggled, making him smile. He picked up a remote from a, thankfully, perfectly ordinary side table and clicked the button. The view changed to a mountain top. "It shows you any place you wish to see. You can even," he hit a button and the inside of the TARDIS was visible. "See inside the TARDIS. I've programmed that as one." He glanced at her grinning.

"You think I'm just going to sit around watching you in the TARDIS all day?" she teased.

"Yes," he replied, which made her stick her tongue out and he stuck his tongue out back. Then he sat the remote down and raced over to what looked like a perfectly ordinary wardrobe. "And this…" he opened the doors to reveal a mass of clothes hanging on either side, his on one and hers on the other. She walked toward him. "Is, well, sort of like the TARDIS wardrobe, at least I modeled it after that."

"Wait," she glanced at him. "You made this?"

"You think they sell endless wardrobes?"

"Endless what?" she asked.

"Wardrobes." He took her hand. "Here." Then he stepped into the wardrobe with her. It was enormous.

"'S a bit dark," she said.

"Right." He clapped his hands and the ceiling lit up. She glanced up at the globe shaped lights.

"That's a bit flash, yeah?" she teased, elbowing him.

He grinned.

"And if you look down under the clothes," he bent down and she did likewise. "Shoes."

"How far does this go?" she asked, gazing down the hall as far as she could.

"Not sure. Try not to get lost though," he teased.

"I don't get lost."

And for the first time he laughed first.

"Shut up," she insisted, but he knew he was teasing. She stuck her tongue out and instead of doing the same he grabbed her and kissed her and that's how Jack found them.

Jack cleared his throat. Both Rose and the Doctor nearly fell over as they were still both crouched down from looking at the shoes.

"Jack," the Doctor exclaimed in a _why did you interrupt us _sort of way. "I thought you weren't going to be here till three."

"It's fifteen after. I've been knocking, but when you didn't answer I thought something might've happened. Guess I was right," he waggled his eyebrows.

Rose laughed as she stood up, pulling the Doctor with her.

"Shut up, Jack," the Doctor said.

"So, um…" Jack gazed around the wardrobe. "Snogbox then?"

"It's a wardrobe," he insisted.

"Could've fooled me."

Another eyebrow waggle, which made Rose laugh again.

"Don't encourage him," the Doctor insisted, eyeing her.

"I don't think he needs encouragement," she replied.

"Exactly."

The Doctor ushered Jack out of the wardrobe and then followed with Rose. He didn't want to go, didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't put the invitation off any longer. It'd already been a few days.

She knew about it, of course. When he decided to be completely honest with her he told her everything, including his desire to keep her away from Amy, Rory, and especially River until they figured out how to change things, which meant there would be times, like this one that he wouldn't be able to travel with her. She understood, didn't even argue, but then that was Rose. She always understood, always trusted him.

"You," the Doctor said to Jack as soon as they were out of the wardrobe, "out."

"Me?" Jack asked.

"Right. You. Room. Out."

He shooed Jack out of the room. Rose just shook her head, grinning.

"You," Rose said, turning the Doctor around to face her. "Be careful, yeah?"

"I'm always careful," he replied. She quirked her brow. He sighed. "Fine. I'll be careful."

She took his lapels.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She pulled him into a kiss. Jack raised his brow as their arms wrapped around each other. He waited…and waited…damn that was some kiss.

"And breathe," Jack commented. When they didn't break apart he tried again. "Breathe!"

Rosie finally pulled away and gave Jack a glance and a grin.

"So, Doc," Jack said, clapping the Doctor on the back. "What else can you do longer than us regular people?" He waggled his eyebrows and grinned as the Doc began to blush.

"Shut up, Jack!" the Doctor snapped.

"Fine, I'm sure Rosie will tell me all about it later."

"We haven't…I haven't…"

"You're sharing a bedroom and you haven't?"

"We're not…it's _her_ room."

"Really? Where's your room?"

"I don't need one."

"But your clothes are in hers."

"Yes…well…I…" the Doctor stammered his face darkening more.

Rose laughed and took the Doctor's arm, saving him from Jack.

"Stop teasing him, Jack," she said.

"Who's teasing?" Jack replied.

She stuck her tongue out at him, which made him grin.

"Come back to me soon, yeah?" she asked as she led him to the door.

"As soon as I can. I promise," he replied. "You have your phone?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p' as she pulled the mobile he gave her from her pocket.

"It'll reach me no matter where or when I am. If anything happens-"

"You'll be the first person I call."

He smiled and then opened the door, but before stepping out he turned back to her and pulled her in for another kiss. Jack raised his brow. Damn this was better than a Soap. This one didn't last as long, but it was just as intense. When they finally broke apart the Doc eyed him.

"Keep her safe, Jack."

"I will," Jack promised.

Then he was gone, out the door and to the TARDIS. As soon as Rosie closed the door Jack eyed her.

"So…" he grinned and she smiled. "Want to tell me why you've got hammocks in the living room?"

A moment later they both laughed.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	10. The Impossible Astronaut Part 1

Okay, there are going to be some changes, mostly between the Doctor and River, but there will be a few others too. So, if dialog seems to be missing, it's because I took it out or changed it because he'd act a bit differently, at least, I think he would. :)

* * *

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS and walked up to the console. He grabbed the lever for the time rotor. _All right. Onto Utah. _He flipped the lever. The TARDIS dematerialized and then rematerialized almost instantly. That wasn't right. He pulled the monitor down and turned the dial until he could see outside the TARDIS. The cottage stared back at him. Definitely not right.

Okay, he rubbed his hands together, try again. He flipped the lever and dematerialized and rematerialized. Glanced at the monitor. Still at the cottage.

"What're you doing?" he demanded, glancing up at the ceiling.

_No._

"No? What do you mean, _no_?"

_Stay._

He sighed. The TARDIS wanted to stay with Rose.

"I want to stay too, but we can't stay. We have to go."

He flipped the lever.

_No._

The lever flipped back.

"Yes."

He flipped the lever.

_No._

The lever flipped back.

He growled in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. The TARDIS just had to pick that moment to throw a tantrum. The console sparked.

"Well, you're being stubborn," he snapped, knowing she heard his thoughts about the tantrum. He sighed and then his hand slid into his pocket and he felt the envelope. He pulled it out. "But I've got to go. I've got an invitation."

_So?_

"So, it could be important," he fumed.

_So?_

That was it. He threw a full blown Doctor tantrum, complete with flinging limbs, growling, and kicking the bottom of the console only to hurt his foot and wind up hopping up and down a moment. After he finally settled down enough to lean on the console an idea came to him.

"Amy and Rory should be there," he said.

The lever flipped and the time rotor started. He grinned. Yep, that did it.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rose flipped through the channels on the telly, trying to find a movie to occupy them while Jack put the kettle on. There were a lot of sports channels, Mickey would like that. That thought made her sad. She missed him.

"Rosie," Jack called from the kitchen, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Why's the water red and smell like…" he paused, "Fruit punch?"

She grinned as she stood up and walked into the kitchen to join him. He glanced at her as she entered the room.

"That'd be because it is fruit punch," she said.

"What?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p,' which made Jack grin. She might not have all her memories, but she was still his Rosie. "And that's the lemonade," she continued, pointing out another tap. "This," she indicated the first one, "is the water."

"Lemonade, fruit punch, and water," he laughed. "Only the Doc."

"Wait till you see the bath. The tub's huge and he added taps for bubbles," she explained, grinning.

"Is it big enough for two?" Jack teased.

"Yeah, it's…" she eyed him, "Jack!"

"What?" he asked, all innocent like.

She shook her head and grinned.

* * *

Back to…

The Doctor walked into the restaurant from the back exit after popping out to get his straw. He glanced up to find three people looking at him. The three people he'd been expecting to see earlier. Amy, Rory, and River.

They all looked so surprised he couldn't help smiling and pointing at each one of them.

"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold," River gasped.

"Or hello, as people used to say," the Doctor replied, not sure what she was talking about.

"Doctor?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz."

Amy walked up to him, slowly, still with that disbelief and…was that grief in her eyes? Why was she looking at him like that? She walked around him, touching his bowtie, he followed her around, watching her reaction as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"You're okay," Amy said, as if he absolutely shouldn't be okay. "How can you be okay?"

"Hey, of course I'm okay," he replied, pulling her into a hug as he worried about what happened to make her look at him like that. "I'm always okay. I'm the King of Okay. Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title." He spied, Rory and decided a change of subject was in order. "Rory the Roman!" He pulled away from Amy and stepped toward Rory. "That's a good title. Hello, Rory." He pulled the other man into a hug. "And Doctor River Song," he said, stepping toward her and trying not to eye her distrustfully, but failing. "What trouble have you got for me this time?"

River slapped him, hard, well, not as hard as Rose.

"Okay, I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet," he continued.

Something definitely happened, something not at all good.

"Yes, it is," River snapped.

"Good. Looking forward to it."

"I don't understand. How can you be here?" Rory asked, poking him in the chest.

"I was invited," he insisted, pulling the TARDIS blue envelope and the invitation out. "Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise," he tossed the envelope and the invitation on the nearest table, "it's a hell of a coincidence."

"River," Amy asked. "What's going on?"

"Amy, ask him what age he is," River ordered.

"That's a bit personal," the Doctor said.

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are."

"Nine hundred and nine," he replied, straightening up.

"Yeah, but you said you were-" Amy began.

Everyone looked completely out of sorts. He wasn't at all happy with this.

"So where does that leave us, huh?" River interrupted. "Jim the fish? Have we done Jim the fish yet?"

"Who's Jim the fish?" he asked, unable to help the bit of curiosity from creeping into his voice.

"I don't understand," Amy said.

"Yeah," Rory replied, looking at his wife, "you do."

"I don't!" he snapped, glancing from Amy to Rory. "What are we all doing here?"

"We've been recruited," River began. He glanced from one worried face to the other and turned around, stepping away so he could think while she talked. He popped the straw in his mouth and chewed on it. "Something to do with space 1969 and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third."

"Recruited by who?" he asked in a not very happy, low voice.

There was definitely something really not good going on. _Be careful._ He promised her he'd be careful and by the looks on Amy and Rory's faces, even River's he knew that whatever happened was really, extremely not good.

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe," River said.

He paused, taking the straw out of his mouth.

"And who's that?" he asked.

River gave him a sad smile. One he didn't like at all.

"Spoilers."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Jack flipped through the channels. It was his turn to pick something. He stopped on one channel in particular. 875.

"I never would've believed it," Jack said.

"Believed what?" Rose asked, glancing from the strange squid-like creatures on the telly to him.

"The Doc got you one of _those _channels," he replied.

"One of what channels?"

She glanced back at the telly. What was he talking about?

"Oh, you know."

Jack waggled his eyebrows. Rose glanced from him to the telly and turned her head a bit.

"How can you tell?"

"Oh, I can tell."

* * *

Back on the TARDIS…

"1969, that's an easy one!" The Doctor exclaimed, hurrying around the console as he flipped a few levers and then stopping to type on the keypad. "Funny, how some years are easy." He turned from the console and joined Amy at the railing. "Now…1482…full of glitches." He turned back to the console. "Now then." He flipped a few levers as he walked around the console. "Canton Everett Delaware the third." He eyed River and walked up to her. "That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be?" He turned back and noticed Amy had gone below. "Well, three, I suppose." He paused at the keypad and watched River join Amy below. What was going on with them? River slapped him earlier, had he done something wrong? He typed a few keys and then eyed Rory. "Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?"

"I'll find out," Rory said and then joined the two women below.

He flipped the dial on the monitor as Rory vanished from sight. Then he paused. There was something going on. He was sure of it and it definitely had to do with him. Their faces back at the restaurant had been, well, first surprised and then fearful, not of him, but…for him, perhaps? That was no good at all. And none of them, not even Amy, would tell him anything.

He thought he could trust her, but he supposed there was only one person he could really trust, well, besides himself. He pushed the thoughts aside and flipped a lever and then circled the console again.

* * *

At the cottage…

"Jack, give me that!" Rose demanded, trying to wrestle the remote from her, well, new old friend was the best way to put it.

"Awww, come on," Jack whined as he kept the remote from her. "I don't even get this channel at Torchwood."

"Good thing too," she said, but her threatening tone was lost in her smile. "The Doctor probably doesn't even know this channel exists."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. He seems a lot more open than he used to be," Jack replied, grinning.

She paused in her quest for the remote to slap his arm.

"No, he's not."

"Says the girl with Swiss cheese memories," he teased.

She stuck her tongue out.

"That's kinda hot," he said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up!" she snapped and finally wrenched the remote from him only to have it fly across the room and hit the wall.

"Oh, no," Jack said in mock concern. "You broke it. Now we're stuck watching this."

"That was entirely your fault Jack Harkness!"

He paused, grinning at her.

"You never used my full name before."

"Yeah, well," she eyed him as she picked up the, thankfully, not broken remote and tried to change the channel only to have it not change. "You've never gotten my telly stuck on some alien sex channel before."

"Oh, oh," he pulled out his phone. "Quick, say that again so I can save it as my ring tone. Just the _alien sex channel _part."

She threw the remote at him and he ducked out of the way, laughing, which made her laugh.

"This isn't funny," she insisted.

"Not one bit," he agreed as he laughed.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	11. The Impossible Astronaut Part 2

"Time isn't a straight line," the Doctor said, flipping a lever and then began walking around the console. Everyone was coming back up the stairs, which was good, but still didn't tell him anything. "It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays," he paused remembering when he found Rose," Well, not all Sundays, but most of them and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons." He flipped two levers at the same time in opposite directions. "But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them," he glanced at River warily and sidestepped her, "like a moth to a flame." Then he walked over to Amy and smiled at her. "She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's the space in the sixties," he touched the tip of Amy's nose then spun around to the console, "and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this" he typed on the keypad, "is where she's pointing."

He pulled down the monitor while everyone gathered around him.

"Washington D.C., April the 8th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" Amy asked.

"Because that's not where we're going," he said, turning around and glancing at all three of them.

"Oh, Where are we going?" Rory inquired.

"Home. Well, you two are." He gestured from Amy to Rory. "Off you pop and make babies. And you, Doctor Song," he pointed at River, "back to prison. And me?" He flipped a lever as he walked around the console. "I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911." He flipped another lever. "Or it could be knitting." And another. "Knitting or biplanes. One or the other." He flopped down in one of the jump seats. Then covered his eyes with his hand. He promised Rose he'd be careful and every part of him was telling him that this was anything, but careful. The looks on their faces, the fact that they wouldn't tell him anything, how upset Amy was. This was more than dangerous and without knowing what he was getting himself into, no, he couldn't chance it. All three of them walked towards him, slowly. He slid his hand from his eyes and stared at them in irritation. He eyed Amy. "What? A mysterious summons. You think I'm just going to go?" He smiled, as if that thought was ridiculous. He eyed River. "Who sent those messages?" He glanced back at Amy and Rory. "I know you know. I can see it in your faces." They both looked down sadly. He was so angry with them at that moment he could barely contain it. Something happened and they wouldn't tell him. Amy wouldn't tell him. It was bad, more than bad and dangerous and he'd just made that promise to Rose. It was almost as if the universe was testing him. "Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"You're going to have to trust us this time," River said.

"Trust you? Sure." He stood up and eyed her. "But, first of all, Doctor Song," he stepped toward her, stopping when they were inches apart, "just one thing. Who are you? You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who?" She merely stared at him, making him angrier by the second. He knew who she was, well, was fairly sure. The woman he was supposed to marry and that was the last…absolute last thing he wanted to do. It was Rose he wanted to be with forever, not River. He glanced at Amy to judge her reaction and saw that, oh, yes, they were keeping something from him. He glanced back at River. "Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm?" He had a fairly good idea about that too, but he wanted to hear it. Had to hear it. "Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you?" He glared at her. "Seriously?"

"Trust me," Amy said, stepping toward him.

He, slowly, turned from River to Amy and stepped closer to his friend.

"Okay," he replied.

"You have to do this and you can't ask why."

What? He gave her a concerned look. Was she in some kind of trouble? Was that what this was about? But what kind of trouble would keep her from telling him what was going on?

"Are you being threatened?" he asked, glancing at Rory and then back to her. "Is someone making you say that?"

"No."

He looked into her eyes, reading her. No, there was something there. She was definitely afraid.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

She wasn't lying, but she was afraid? What the hell was going on?

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

She stared at him for a moment and then gave him a sad smile.

"Fish fingers and custard."

And there it was. He saw it. She was afraid for him and he knew there was only one thing that could put that look in her eyes. He returned her sad smile with one of his own.

"My life in your hands, Amelia Pond," he whispered.

Then he stared at her for another moment, realizing that, although she was his friend and he loved her, she wasn't the girl he thought she was, but then there had only ever been one. He turned away, slowly and walked over to the console.

"Thank you," River said and he knew she was talking to Amy, but he pretended not to hear them.

"So!" he exclaimed, loudly to draw their attention, "Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who's he?"

At that moment his mobile rang. He pulled it out and answered, a bit annoyed at being interrupted, as was everyone else.

"Yes, a bit busy at the moment, could you-" His entire demeanor changed, something both Amy and River noticed, but he ignored them as he grinned. It was exactly who he needed to hear at that moment. "Oh, hello."

"Is it just me or did he just get all…flirty?" Amy asked, glancing at Rory.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rory inquired since he wasn't really paying attention.

"No," River replied in a _not at all happy _way. "It's not just you."

"It's stuck on what channel?" the Doctor asked, hurrying over to the other side of the console. "875? Wait. Did you say 875?" He paused. "What're you doing watching that channel with _him_?" River raised her brow. "No, it's him I don't trust." Another pause and River tried to catch his gaze, but he looked away. "Yes, you're right. Of course you're right. Sorry, just, well…Okay let me try something." He flipped a lever. "How about now?" He paused and they watched him intently. "No? All right, give me a minute." He pushed two buttons and then flipped another lever. "Okay, what about now?"

"Doctor, we really don't have time for this," River said in irritation.

The Doctor muffled the phone against his chest and eyed her.

"Shut up, River, can't you see I'm busy?" then he lifted the phone back up. "Sorry about that, now you were saying?"

River folded her arms and glared at him. Just who the hell was he talking to?

"Did he just tell you to shut up?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I believe he did," River nearly growled.

The Doctor flipped another lever.

"Did that do it?" he asked as River watched him intently. "It did? Brilliant." He glanced at her, not really caring what she thought. He was talking to the only person he could really trust and, since he was about to get himself into a mess of trouble, he owed it to her to tell her. "Can you hang on a minute?" he inquired, then he muffled the phone again and eyed Rory, Amy, and finally River.

"Would you mind giving me a few minutes?" he asked, in a _this is not a question_ sort of way.

"I'm sorry…what?" Amy inquired in disbelief.

"You, Rory, River, corridor," he replied, shooing them toward the entryway.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Yes, Doctor, who is that?" River asked.

"Someone important," was all he said as he shooed them down the corridor and then turned around.

"Who do you think it is?" Amy asked, gazing at River.

"I don't know," she replied in a _not at all happy _way.

The Doctor walked back to the console, passed it, and then sat down on the stairs, far enough away that even if River got nosy, which he was sure she would, she wouldn't be able to hear him. Then he put the phone back to his ear.

"You still there?" he asked.

"Course I am, you lump," she teased and he couldn't help smiling at that. "Where 'm I going to go? So, what's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?"

"I can hear it, yeah? So, just tell me."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, briskly.

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but…I have a feeling…and you know how that usually goes."

"Okay, so, where are you supposed to go?"

"Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969."

"America? Why there? Why then?"

"To find a man, Canton Everett Delaware the third."

"Okay, and who's he when he's at home?"

"No idea, I'm guessing he works there or has some affiliation."

"And this feeling, it's bad, yeah?"

He sighed.

"Very."

"What about Amy? From what you told me about her…I mean, is she there?"

"She is, but she won't tell me anything. She said, I have to do this and I can't ask why."

"'S a bit cryptic."

"Exactly."

"Is she in trouble then? I mean, it kind of sounds like it."

"That's what I thought, but I'm not sure."

"There's something else, yeah? Something you don't want to tell me?"

He laughed sadly.

"You know me too well, Rose Tyler."

"What is it?"

"I think whatever happens…I think it happens to me."

"Then you know what you have to do."

He sighed, this one a bit frustrated.

"I could be overreacting, I mean, I've done that before-"

"Doctor," she said in her warning voice. The one that told him that he bloody well better do what he promised to do.

"Yes, you're right. Of course you're right." He stood up. "At least I won't have to worry about Jack this way."

"Why would you be worried about Jack?"

"I always worry about Jack when he's anywhere near you."

She laughed.

"You're such an idiot."

"That's me, mad idiot with a box," he teased.

"I love you, you lump."

"I love you too," he said before hanging up. Then he slid his mobile into his pocket and spun around, clapping his hands happily, even though he knew this was probably going to go completely sideways. "Come on then," he called and three people, who were obviously trying to eavesdrop stumbled into the control room. "Everyone ready?"

"What was that all about?" River insisted.

"Just talking to a friend," he replied as he adjusted the coordinates.

"Friend, what friend?"

"You're about to find out," he flipped the lever for the time rotor, "we're taking a side trip."

"We don't have time for a side trip."

"Oh, River, we're in a time machine, there's always time for a side trip," he grinned.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	12. First Impressions

The TARDIS materialized and the Doctor raced to the door, but paused when he reaching it, hearing everyone else following him. He spun around quickly.

"No, no," he ordered, "you three stay here. I'll…um…" he tried to open the door and wound up running into it and let out a goofy laugh that made River raise her brow, "…I'll be right back."

Then he managed to get the door open and slid out without letting them see the outside. Amy and River raced back to the monitor with Rory following.

"So, where are we?" Amy asked, as River typed on the keypad and then looked at the monitor.

"We're in…Upper Leadworth. Right outside a cottage in Upper Leadworth," River informed them.

"I've always liked Upper Leadworth," Rory commented. "Nice, quiet, safe. We should get a cottage here."

He glanced at Amy who rolled her eyes.

"We did have a cottage in Upper Leadworth you ninny," Amy snapped.

"What? When?"

"Remember attack of the old people with the…" she mimed having something in her mouth, "…bits poking out."

"Oh," Rory nodded, "Right."

"So," Amy turned back to River. "Whose cottage is it? Who are we picking up?"

"It's…" River looked a bit, surprised and definitely not at all happy. "It's the Doctor's."

"Wait." Amy grabbed the monitor to get a better view. "The Doctor's cottage? When did the Doctor get a cottage?" She glanced at River. "Did you know about his cottage?"

"No, I absolutely did not know about his cottage."

* * *

The Doctor hurried into the house to find Rose walking out of her room dressed in a blue jumper with a black undershirt, tank top probably, jeans, and trainers. Her hair clipped up in the front and hanging loose in the back. She gave him a smile.

"Hello," she said.

He returned her smile.

"Hello," he replied.

"Hello," Jack said, trying to focus some attention on him, but it didn't work.

The Doc grabbed her and pulled her close then kissed her like he had when they got out of the wardrobe and Jack, again, worried that they'd both pass out from lack of oxygen. When the Doc finally pulled back he eyed Jack.

"So," he clapped his hands excitedly, "how many guns did you bring?"

"Guns?" both Jack and Rose asked in disbelief.

The Doctor glanced at her meaningfully.

"River's in the TARDIS," he explained.

She grinned.

"She wouldn't really…" he raised his brow. "Really?" He nodded and she shrugged, glancing at her friend. "How many, Jack?"

"I brought the one," Jack pulled out a pistol.

"What's that then?" the Doctor asked as if it was the most ludicrous thing he'd ever seen.

"It's my gun."

Jack glanced from the gun to the Doc. What was his problem?

"It's a bit…ordinary, don't you think?"

"It does the job."

"Yeah, well…" his eyes suddenly lit up. "Tranquilizers."

"Tranquilizers?"

"That's what we need. Have anything that fires tranquilizers?"

"Back at Torchwood."

"Well, then, off you pop and hurry," the Doctor glanced at his watch. "We should get out of here within the next five minutes."

Jack just stared at him so the Doctor made a shooing motion.

"Go on then," he insisted.

Jack glanced at Rosie who gave him a confused shrug. He typed the coordinates for Torchwood into his vortex manipulator, only when he pressed the button nothing happened.

"Right," the Doc continued. "Can't teleport into or out of the cottage, forgot that bit."

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief. "How's that possible?"

"TARDIS technology. Bit of a precaution," he glanced from Jack to Rose. "River has her own vortex manipulator."

"And that's the same River you want me to get the tranquilizers for?" Jack asked.

"That's the one," the Doc replied.

"And she's on the TARDIS?"

"Yep," Rose said.

"She sounds like quite the woman," Jack said as he followed them out the door.

"She's definitely something else," the Doctor said.

* * *

"Oh, well, maybe it's another couple," Amy said as she watched the Doctor step out of the cottage with a very good looking man and a blonde woman.

"I can guarantee they're not a couple, at least the blonde and the pretty boy," River said, remembering the way the Doctor said _what're you doing watching that channel with him? _If that was the same woman he was talking to then it wasn't the pretty boy she was with.

The pretty boy teleported using a vortex manipulator. _Interesting. _Then the Doctor and the blonde walked toward the TARDIS.

"Oh, they're coming," Rory exclaimed and began ducking and standing almost at the same time. "What do we do?"

Amy grabbed his arm and yanked him up.

"Act natural, husband," she instructed.

"Act natural, all right," and he fake leaned on nothing.

"I said natural, not like an idiot."

She took his arm and walked away from the console as the door opened and the Doctor entered pulling the blonde woman inside and they were…holding hands? Amy glanced at River who had a completely passive face on, fake passive she was sure.

They were laughing, but as they headed to the console the Doctor stopped and eyed everyone else. They all looked completely innocent…too innocent. He pointed them out.

"All right, you lot, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing _sweetie_," River replied, purposely emphasizing the sweetie and watching for the blonde's reaction.

Much to River's annoyance the blonde slapped the Doctor's arm playfully.

"Being rude again," the blonde teased.

To which the Doctor stuck his tongue out and she replied by doing the same. River's brows shot up. The blonde then released the Doctor's hand and bounded into the control room and straight up to Rory.

"You must be Rory then," she exclaimed and threw her arms around him hugging him as his wife watched, a bit annoyed, making River grin.

"Um…Yeah," Rory said, hesitantly as he gave her a light tap with one hand and gave Amy a _I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm sorry _look.

"Rory the Roman," the blonde said, releasing him. "That's a brilliant title."

River glanced at the Doctor, but his attention was wholly focused on the blonde and she didn't at all like the warm smile he wore.

"Um…thanks," Rory said, still not sure what was going on or who she was, but she was nice, though he was fairly sure Amy wasn't thinking that.

Then the blonde turned her attention to Amy who was giving her a _I don't think I like you very much look, _which the blonde either didn't catch or ignored.

"And you must be Amy," the blonde said.

"Yep, I'm Amy," Amy replied a bit not nicely, which was, again, ignored.

The blonde glanced at the Doctor.

"You said she was pretty, but you didn't say she was gorgeous." At that Amy smiled and River's mouth set in a grim line.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was gorgeous," Amy replied, flipping her hair back.

"Are you kidding? With that hair and those legs. I hope you're husband knows how lucky he is."

"Yep," Rory replied. "She reminds me every day." Amy slapped his arm. "Kidding," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. "Only kidding."

"I'm so glad I finally got to meet you," the blonde said, pulling Amy into a hug that made the other woman laugh a bit surprised.

"Um…okay…yeah, me too," Amy replied, deciding then and there that no matter what River thought of her she really liked this blonde woman, whoever she was and she could see how happy the woman made her raggedy man. He was smiling in a way she'd never seen before.

Then the blonde released her and at that moment she realized she'd seen this woman before, only she couldn't remember where.

"I've seen you before," Amy said, drawing River's immediate attention.

"Where?" River asked.

"I…I don't remember, but I'm sure I have."

The blonde smiled at her.

"I don't think so, but then depending on where you've been you may have," the blonde replied, which definitely made River curious.

Then she walked over to River, some of the playfulness disappeared as the two women stared at each other. Then the blonde glanced at the Doctor and mouthed something Amy didn't quite catch, but whatever it was made the Doctor nod.

River stared at the woman in front of her. Who the hell was she? _Someone important. _The Doctor told her about everyone, but he hadn't mentioned this woman.

"Doctor River Song," the blonde said, startling River who glanced at the Doctor, but he was purposely paying attention to Amy and Rory.

She glanced back at the blonde narrowing her eyes a bit as she brought up a fake smile and took the hand the woman offered. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"We seem to be at a disadvantage," River replied, coldly. "You know all of us, but we know nothing about you."

"Must be frustrating," Rose replied with her own smooth voice. "Meeting someone for the first time who knows everything about you, but you know nothing about them."

River's eyes widened, but she covered her shock up a moment later.

"Yes, must be."

"Well, then, let me help you out. I'm Rose Tyler."

"Rose Tyler," River said, committing the woman's name to memory.

She would definitely be doing some digging on this woman.

"Oh, my god, now I remember you," Amy suddenly said.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he made an almost chocking sound. River glanced at him and then back to Amy as Rose dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry?" Rose asked, glancing from the startled Doctor to Amy.

"I saw you. When the TARDIS showed me the Doctor's previous companions. There was a picture of you." Amy crossed the room, grinning. "You used to travel with him."

Rose grinned, glancing at the no longer upset Doctor.

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p.'

Used to travel with him? River glanced from the Doctor back to Rose. Oh, that was no good at all. How long ago and with which regenerations? Who exactly was Rose Tyler?

"Is that what you do then?" Amy teased, popping the Doctor in the arm, making him rub it. "Buy us a cottage."

"Us?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, all your companions. Is that what you're going to do for us?"

"I'd rather have a car," Rory commented.

"Oh, shut up," Amy said. "No one's asked you."

"Who said I bought the cottage?" the Doctor asked.

"River. She looked it up."

"River, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my business?" he snapped, eyeing the woman.

"You can tell me all you want, sweetie," River shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen."

Rose couldn't help grinning at that. She knew she should hate River. The woman who was going to marry the Doctor, well, at least unless she found some way out and she definitely needed to do that. The thing was she really couldn't. Yes, she was a bit demanding, or seemed like she could be, but she could be funny too and there was something that didn't seem right about her, like she wasn't on the right…track? Was that the word? Yes, that's what it seemed. There was just this _something's wrong _sense radiating off of her.

_Child._ A word spoke by the TARDIS inside her mind. Wait. What? Rose glanced up at the ceiling, but before she could ask Jack stepped through the door.

"All right, Jack," the Doctor smiled, clapping his hands as he hurried toward the man. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Jack replied with a smile as the Doctor led him toward the console.

He stopped.

"Everyone, this is Jack, Jack, everyone."

Rose rolled her eyes and took Jack's arm, leading him around the room. Up to Rory first again.

"This is Rory," she introduced.

"Well, hello there," Jack said all flirting while he shook Rory's hand.

"Um…hello," Rory nervously replied, obviously catching the flirty undertone, which was never an undertone with Jack. "This is Amy, my wife."

"Ooh, Amy," Jack waggled his eyebrows. "Nice name." Amy grinned, taking his hand and he spun her around, looking her over. "Nice…everything."

"Well, why thank you," Amy replied, a bit flirty herself.

"Wife," Rory pointed out again.

"Do you two ever make it three?" Jack asked, grinning.

"No, no, definitely-" Rory began.

"We haven't yet," Amy cut in.

"Yet?" Rory snapped.

"I'll just let you two sort it out, get back to me though," he replied grinning at each in turn.

Then she led him over to River, who was doing her own appraisal of him and decided that, yes, she could use him to teach the Doctor a lesson. Give him a little flirt and see just how quickly that idiot Time Lord forgot about his little blonde.

"Doctor River Song," River introduced, offering her hand.

Jack grinned, taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled and glanced at the Doctor who was paying her absolutely no attention. Well, that wasn't right.

"River Song," Jack repeated in his deepest voice. He spun her around too, gazing over her. "You've got curves in all the right places."

This time River gave him an actual smile.

"You're not too bad yourself," she replied.

"Yes, well, I have been told," he replied, all flirty.

"As have I," she said, even more flirty.

Rose walked over to the Doctor who was standing near Amy and Rory. She took his arm and led him a few steps away. Amy seemed to be paying more attention to Jack and River and didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe they'll-" Rose began, nodding toward Jack and River.

"I don't think it'll be that easy," the Doctor replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think that River's already married to me."

"What? And she's acting like that with Jack?"

"That's River."

Rose didn't like that idea at all. Not that she wanted River to be married to the Doctor because she definitely didn't want that, but if the woman was then she shouldn't be falling all over Jack. That wasn't right.

"So," the Doctor said, clapping his hands and drawing everyone's attention as he hurried over to the keypad. "Washington D.C., April the 8th, 1969." He flipped the time rotor as Rose reached him. They both grabbed onto the console and laughed. "Here we go."

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	13. The Impossible Astronaut Part 3

Rose watched the Doctor flip levers as he explained what he was doing, _setting the engines on silent, putting the outer shield on invisible, _and such, while River flipped other levers fixing what he was doing. She was trying so hard not to laugh because every time River fixed something the Doctor would eye her and ask what she was doing and she'd say _nothing, sweetie_, completely innocent and he bought it every time.

Finally with the last correction by River she couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst out laughing. The Doctor eyed her and then River and then her again, not sure who he should be mad at. He finally settled on Rose.

"Shut up!" he snapped and she stuck her tongue out, which made him stick his out.

River glanced between them. She really did want to hate that blonde woman, but she had to admit that Rose was bold, standing up to her like that, and nice. God, why couldn't she just hate her? Instead, she found herself smiling at the woman when their eyes met.

"Now," the Doctor said, "I can't check the canner. It doesn't work when we're cloaked." Rose glanced at River who had a _you are so wrong _look and almost laughed again, but managed to hold it back. "Just give us a mo," the Doctor continued as he raced toward the doors. She turned around with everyone else and began following, but he stopped and eyed them. "Whoa!" He held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lot," he gestured at them, "wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow."

Then he turned around and stepped out the doors. A few minutes later the TARDIS jolted, like something ran into it.

"Every time," River said, grabbing the monitor and fiddling with it.

"He said the scanner wouldn't work," Jack pointed out.

River glanced at him with a smile.

"I know," she smiled. "Bless."

Rose laughed, earning an actual smile from River, even if it was brief. River finished hooking up the monitor as the Doctor shouted, "River, have you got my scanner working yet?"

"Oh, I hate him," River snapped.

"No, you don't!" the Doctor shouted and now they could see him on the monitor.

Rose laughed again and glanced at Amy who was smiling. The Doctor was on the floor and there were four men holding him down. All of them armed.

"Get the President out of here," a man ordered. "Sir, you have to go with them, now."

"River," the Doctor shouted, though it was a bit muffled from the floor. "make her blue again!"

River flipped a few levers and the TARDIS materialized.

"What the hell is that?" President Nixon gasped.

The Doctor slipped away and into Nixon's chair while everyone was distracted and the only people who saw it were standing inside the TARDIS.

"He's pretty flexible," Jack commented with a grin.

River exchanged a smile with him and one that Rose didn't at all like, but she tried to ignore it.

"Mister President," the Doctor said in a southern accent from Nixon's chair. All the men turned to him. "That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind though, because the answer's yes. I'll take the case. Fellows, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?"

"Brilliant," River said and raced toward the doors with everyone following. "They're Americans!"

"Don't shoot," the Doctor said, realizing what she meant as he quickly stood up. "Definitely no shooting."

"Nobody shoot us either," Rory said as they stepped out of the TARDIS. "Very much not in need of getting shot."

"Yes, it'd really put a damper on my dating life," Jack commented.

"Look," Rose said, "we've got our hands up."

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon demanded.

"Sir," a man said, Rose recognized him as Canton Everett Delaware the third from the picture on the monitor in the TARDIS. "You need to stay back."

"But who are they and what is that box?"

"It's a police box," Rose said.

"Can't you read?" the Doctor asked. "I'm your new undercover agent on load from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor. These are my top operatives," he pointed at Amy, "The Legs," Rory, "The Nose," Jack, "Pretty Boy," Jack gave him a wink that he shook off as he pointed at Rose, "The Blonde," and then River, "and Mrs. Robinson."

Rose tried not to giggle.

"I hate you," River snapped and Rose couldn't hold her giggle in any longer.

The Doctor smiled at Rose a bit flirty and then glanced at River.

"No, you don't."

"Who are you?" Nixon asked.

"Nah," the Doctor dismissed, "boring question. Who's phoning you? That's interesting. Because, Canton Three is right. That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton asked.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware," one of the agents, who was pointing a gun at the Doctor, commanded.

Rose guessed he was the agent in charge.

"You heard everything I heard," the Doctor said. "It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know."

"How did you get in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in," Canton asked.

"Clever, eh?"

"Love it."

"Ego," Rose warned.

He stuck his tongue out at her. A gesture she returned.

"Do not compliment the intruder," the agent in charge ordered.

"Five minutes?" Canton asked.

"Five," the Doctor replied.

"Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger to-" the agent began.

"Mister President," Canton cut him off. "That man walked in here with a big blue box and five of his friends and that's the man he walked past." Canton pointed out the agent in charge. "One of them's worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers."

"Thanks, Canton," the Doctor said with a grin.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

The Doctor frowned.

"Not so thanks."

Rose giggled.

"Sir, I cannot recommend-" the agent in charge began.

"Shut up, Peterson!" Nixon snapped then eyed the Doctor. "All right, five minutes."

He grinned widely and drummed his fingers on the desk.

"I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilize, street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers, and a fez."

Rose nearly burst out laughing, but clamped her hand over her mouth when she snorted. Canton glanced from her to the Doctor.

"Get him his maps," Canton said, making the Doctor's face fall.

* * *

"Why Florida?" Canton asked.

"There's where NASA is. She mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where the spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following."

"A spaceman?" Amy whispered. Rose heard her, but pretended to be paying attention to the Doctor. "Like the one we saw at the lake?"

Wait. What? Rose glanced at Amy and River.

"Maybe," River whispered back. "Probably."

What spaceman at what lake? Amy glanced at something Rose couldn't see and it seemed to startle her. Rose followed her gaze, whatever it was seemed to be outside the door, but she couldn't see it from her vantage point.

"Who's that?" Amy asked. "I remember."

Wait. Remember what? Rose was about to walk over to Amy when Rory stepped in front of the woman.

"Amy? What do you remember?"

Amy blinked and seemed confused a moment.

"I don't know. I just-"

What the hell happened to her? Rose hurried over, making River glance over.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Amy?" River inquired in concern, which drew the Doctor's interest.

"Are you all right?" he asked the girl.

"Yeah. No, I'm fine," Amy said. "I'm just feeling a little sick. Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?"

Both River and the Doctor seemed very concerned. The Doctor glanced at Rose, but she'd already decided. She nodded.

"I'll go with her, yeah?" she said.

He smiled.

"Thank you," he said and then returned to his maps.

"Sorry, ma'am," agent Peterson said. "While this procedure's ongoing you must remain within the Oval Office."

"Shut up and take them to the restroom," Canton snapped.

"This way," another agent directed as he walked toward the door.

Rose put her hands on Amy's shoulders to help her since she seemed really not well at all.

"Rose," River called and she glanced back at the woman. "Thank you."

Rose gave her a reassuring smile, but she couldn't help feeling confused by that. River seemed very concerned about Amy, more than she would've expected.

"Thanks," Amy said, glancing at her.

She grinned.

"I'm just glad to be able to help, yeah?" she replied.

When they reached the loo the agent seemed as if he was going to go in with them. Amy eyed him.

"Actually, I can usually mange this alone," Amy insisted, making Rose giggle.

"If she falls in you'll be the first to know," Rose teased.

Amy laughed and then made a not good noise.

"Yep, laughing's definitely not good," Amy said as they walked into the loo.

Then they stopped, both of them. There was an alien and it was completely obviously an alien. All grey skin, weird hands with not enough and over long fingers, wearing a black suit, and had an overly large head. Rose grabbed Amy's hand and made sure she was one step ahead of the girl so if it attacked she could pull Amy behind her.

She felt a strange, prickling at the back of her neck as it stared at her. She could feel that his creature was very, very dangerous. She eyed it, but, a moment later Amy drew her attention.

"I saw…I saw it before," Amy said.

"Where?" Rose asked, glancing at the girl.

"At the lake…and here, but then I forgot." Amy eyed the creature. "How did I forget?"

"What are you?" Rose asked.

At that moment a woman stepped out of one of the stalls and walked over to the sink to wash her hands as if she hadn't seen the creature, which was definitely strange.

"Get back. Stay away from it," Amy said in concern.

The woman turned and that's when she noticed the alien. She gasped.

"Oh, my God," the woman exclaimed and then took a closer look at it. Rose watched her, wondering what the hell she was doing. "What is that? Is that a mask?" The woman thought it was a costume. That was really not good. "Is that a Star Trek thing? Ben, is that you?"

"Get back from it now!" Amy demanded.

The woman turned around to look at them and seemed…confused for a moment.

"Back from what, honey?"

"Oh," Rose whispered, realizing what was going on, but not entirely sure how it was possible.

Somehow the moment a person looked away they forgot the creature. That was extremely not good.

"That," Amy said, gesturing at the creature.

The woman turned back to the creature and gasped again.

"Oh, my God! Look at that. Is that a Star Trek mask?" the woman repeated as if she couldn't remember seeing it before, which reinforced Rose's theory. "Ben, that's got to be you. Hang on, did I just say all that?"

Okay, you remembered when you saw it again. Definitely, extremely really not good.

"No. Please," Amy begged. "You've got to stay back."

The woman turned back around and got that confused look, which Rose knew was the forgetting thing.

"Back, honey? Back from what?"

At that moment the lights began to flicker and Rose pulled Amy behind her. It was the creature, had to be. She eyed it.

"Oh, those lights," the woman said. "They never fix them."

The creature was doing something really not good. It seemed to be, well, charging was the best way to put it, like it was some kind of weapon and getting ready to fire. Rose took a step back and pushed Amy with her.

"Look behind you," Amy yelled.

"Honey, there is nothing…" the woman began, but at that moment the creature lifted its arm and, at Rose's best guess, fired electricity that it drew in from the lights and a moment later the woman exploded in a shower of ash.

Another step and Rose had positioned them so she could get Amy the hell out of there if the creature came after one of them. It'd have to go through her to get to the girl.

"You didn't have to kill her," Amy yelled. "She couldn't even remember you." Amy shifted behind her and Rose glanced back as Amy pulled her phone out. "How does that work? We can only remember you while we're seeing you, is that it?"

Amy took a picture of the creature with her mobile. Rose grinned.

"That's brilliant," she exclaimed.

Amy returned her smile.

"Yeah, well, I have my moments."

Rose turned back to the creature.

"Why did you have to kill her?" she asked.

"Joy. Her name was Joy. Your name is Rose Tyler. The woman who is no longer human. The woman who destroyed her own universe. The woman who can never die, but will die and die again."

Rose's eyes widened. What the hell was that creature talking about? Did it know what happened to her? Did she really do that?

"What?" Amy exclaimed, bringing Rose back to their situation.

That didn't matter right now. Life or death trouble. That's what mattered.

"And your name is Amelia," the creature said, focusing on Amy. "You will tell the Doctor."

"Tell him what?" Rose snapped.

She definitely didn't like that creature at all.

"What he must know and what he must never know."

Amy gave Rose a worried glance and then turned her attention back to the creature.

"How do you know about that?"

"Tell him."

At that Rose ushered Amy out of the loo and they both raced into the hall. Then Amy stopped and got that forgetting look. Wait. Rose paused. She…wait…why could she remember? She could remember the creature and everything.

"Are you two okay?" the agent asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Amy said, standing up. "Much better, thanks."

"What's that?" the agent asked, indicating the phone Amy was still holding, the one with the picture of the creature on it.

At least they had that. Rose had to tell the Doctor.

Amy gave the agent a confused look.

"It's my phone," the girl replied.

He gave her a humorous expression, as if he thought she was joking.

"Your phone?" he asked.

"I have to tell the Doctor," Amy said.

Wait. Did she remember?

"Tell him what?" Rose asked.

Amy glanced at Rose and then shook her head. "Sorry, I…don't know why I said that."

"This way," the agent said and then began to lead them back to the Oval Office.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	14. The Impossible Astronaut Part 4

Rose didn't have time to tell the Doctor about the creature because the little girl called soon after she returned with Amy. The Doctor, of course, figured out that Jefferson Adams Hamilton wasn't the child's name, but street references instead and he easily figured out exactly where the call was coming from.

Then they were in the TARDIS on their way to the location with an extra passenger, Canton, who was looking around the TARDIS in a _where the hell am I_ sort of way.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked. "Coping?"

"You see," the Doctor said, glancing at Rose, "the President asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering where."

"It's bigger on the inside," Canton said, still looking around.

Rose grinned at him.

"You get used to it," she said.

The Doctor danced over and touched the tip of her nose to make her focus on him and then he was back at the controls. She followed him, grinning.

"Now," he glanced at her while River rolled her eyes, "where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?"

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Here," he said, flipping a lever and then took Rose's hand, "Come on."

Together they raced toward the doors, grinning at each other.

"It's, er…" Canton stammered.

The Doctor paused to eye Rory.

"Are you taking care of this?" he inquired.

"Why is it always my turn?" Rory asked.

"Because you're the newest," Amy teased.

"No, but she's the newest," Rory pointed out Rose.

"Traveled with him for two years. Not new," Rose replied.

"Okay, then him," Rory indicated Jack.

"Sorry, kid," Jack shrugged. "Not new either."

Rory sighed.

"Fine."

Then the Doctor pulled Rose out. Everyone, but Rory and Canton immediately followed.

"Where are we?" Amy asked as they all gazed around the dingy, cluttered room.

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the moon," the Doctor replied. "Interesting don't you think?"

"Looks like an old warehouse office," Rose said.

"Exactly," he replied, giving her that _you're clever _smile and she smiled in return.

"But why would a little girl be here?" Amy asked, clicking on a torch she pulled from her pocket.

"I don't know," the Doctor said. "Lost me a bit. The President asked the girl where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do." He walked over to the window and gazed out. "She looked out of the window."

Rose joined him and saw the street signs. Jefferson Street, Hamilton Avenue, and Adams Street.

"Streets. Of course, street name," Amy exclaimed.

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America with those three street names on the same junction," he replied.

"That's brilliant," Rose said and he glanced at her, noting her tongue touched smile, the one that told him she thought he was clever. He grinned, his flirty grin.

"I know," he said, touching the tip of her nose.

"I think I'm going to be sick," River commented and he glowered at her as he walked over and picked up the phone she checked a moment ago then sat it back down with a worried look.

"So," Jack said, mimicking the way the Doctor clapped his hands. "Warehouse near NASA, so where's the little girl?"

At that moment Canton stepped out of the TARDIS with Rory.

"We've moved," Canton commented, looking around the warehouse. "How…how can we have moved?"

The Doctor gave Rory a disproving glance.

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?"

Rose slapped his arm.

"Rude," she snapped.

"I was going to cover it with time travel," Rory said.

"Time travel?" Canton asked.

Rose grinned and the Doctor couldn't help kissing the bridge of her nose, which drew River's attention and then narrowed eyes, but he ignored that as he clapped Canton on the back.

"Brave heart, Canton. Come on."

Then he took Rose's hand and began walking out of the office. They weren't exactly alone, but they were close enough to not be overheard, at least, not without someone actually leaning in. Rose decided to take that opportunity. She leaned closer as they walked, drawing the Doctor's interest and a bit of a flirty smile that she almost returned, but shook off because there were important things he needed to know.

"I need to tell you something, but I need you to act casual, yeah? As if we're discussing the weather or something as unimportant," she whispered.

His eyes grew serious, telling her he understood the importance of her words. He slowed his gait so they would fall behind the others a bit.

"What is it?" he inquired, keeping his voice low.

"We're not alone." He gave her a curious look. "There are…I don't know what they are…some kind of alien. There was one in the loo when I took Amy and it…killed another woman in front of us and it killed her without a weapon." The curiosity vanished and his eyes were completely serious in a _not at all happy with that idea _way. "The thing is, the woman saw it more than once and each time she turned away she forgot it was there. Even Amy forgot after we got into the hall. I don't know what they are, but they're dangerous, very dangerous."

The Doctor watched her, listened to her words, but he could tell that there was something else. Watching someone die in front of her was enough to frighten her, but she was more than frightened, more than worried, though she was trying not to let on.

"Is there something else?" he asked, hoping she wasn't going to start keeping things from him like the others.

"It…it knew me, who I was." He paused, focusing entirely on her. "It said…it said I destroyed my universe."

What? He gazed into her eyes as his mind whirred into motion. Destroyed her universe? Could she have done that? He remembered what she did aboard that game station, but this wasn't the Bad Wolf, the vengeful goddess. She was Rose Tyler, the woman he loved and that woman wouldn't do that, especially not with her family there. He took her hands.

"Then it lied," he said, kissing her forehead, which made her smile. "Now, we've got a little girl to find."

"It's a warehouse of some kind," River said. "Disused."

"You realize this is almost certainly a trap, of course?" the Doctor asked.

"I noticed the phone, yes," River said.

"What about it?" Amy asked.

"It was cut off," River said.

"Then how did the little girl phone from here?" Jack asked.

"That's the question," the Doctor replied with a smile that made Rose smile when he glanced at her.

"Okay," Amy said, "but why would anyone want to trap us?"

At that both Jack and Rose laughed. Amy glanced from one to the other. Shining her torch between them.

"What?" she continued.

"Let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards," the Doctor suggested, giving Rose a grin that she returned.

They entered a room that was filled with broken boxes and exposed wires and all sorts of bits and bobs.

"Now, why would a little girl be here?" River asked.

"She was kidnapped and taken here," Rose replied.

River rolled her eyes.

"I know that much. I mean, why here? It's not exactly set up to hold someone."

"I don't know," the Doctor said. "Let's find her and ask her."

They came across a metal table of some sort that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie with chains and tubes and wires hanging down. Rose's heart synched in worry. She really hoped they hadn't used that on the little girl.

"It's non-terrestrial," River said. "Definitely alien. Probably not even from this time zone."

"Which is odd because…look at this!" he exclaimed as he discovered a crate of spacesuits.

"It's Earth tech. It's contemporary," River explained.

"It's very contemporary. Cutting edge." He picked up a space helmet. "This is from the space program."

"Stolen?" Jack asked.

"What, by aliens?" Amy inquired, glancing at the man.

"Apparently," the Doctor replied, sliding the helmet over his head, making Rose giggle.

"But why? I mean, if you can make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?"

"Maybe because it's cooler?" came his muffled reply from inside the helmet. He flipped the visor up. "Look how cool this stuff is."

Rose giggled, which earned another eye roll from River.

"Cool aliens?" Amy inquired.

"I've met a few," Jack said.

"Exactly," the Doctor replied. "What would you call me?"

"An alien," Amy replied and Rose burst out laughing.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, pulling the helmet off.

At that moment Canton and Rory joined them, both carrying their own torches.

"I…uh…I think he's okay now," Rory said.

"Ah!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Back with us, Canton?"

"I like your wheels," Canton replied.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and walked toward the man.

"That's my boy," he said, clapping Canton on the shoulder as they passed. "So, come on. Little girl. Let's find her."

They walked out of the room, leaving Amy, River, and Rory behind to continue examining that room.

"So," the Doctor said, glancing at her as they walked. "What do you think?"

She gave him a confused glance.

"About what?" she asked.

"Oh, come on. You must have some ideas floating around in that beautiful head of yours," which made her grin. "You've always been the second cleverest person in the room."

"Who's the first?"

He grinned.

"Me of course."

She laughed, slapping his arm.

"What? It's true," he continued.

"A creepy warehouse, a little girl, spacesuits, and aliens-"

He paused, mid-stride, and eyed her.

"What aliens?"

"The ones I told you about."

"You didn't tell me about any aliens."

"I did, right after we got here…" His eyes turned serious and very worried. "But you don't remember."

"No, I don't. Why don't I remember?" He glanced around a minute and then back to her. "Tell me again."

"Doctor?" River called, interrupting them. "Look at this."

The Doctor and Rose walked over to the manhole cover River had found and removed.

"So where does that go?" the Doctor asked.

River used her scanner and then looked at the readings.

"There's a network of tunnels running under here."

"Life signs?" he asked, glancing at Rose and remembering the…the…wait…she told him about something didn't she? This was really not good.

"No, nothing that's showing up."

"Those are the worst kind."

River prepared to go down and, much to the Doctor's surprise, Rose released his hand and stepped closer to the tunnel.

"What're you doing?" he asked, eyeing her.

"She shouldn't go down there on her own," Rose said.

River had also paused and was eyeing her.

"I can take care of myself," River retorted.

"Who said you couldn't?" Rose replied, knowing that the woman wouldn't be happy about the idea, but judging the best way to get herself invited since she seemed to be the only one who could see and remember those creatures. "You think I want to stay up here when there are dangerous dark tunnels to explore?"

She offered River a smile that the woman almost returned.

"Suit yourself," River shrugged, which was as much of an invitation as Rose was going to get.

The Doctor kissed Rose's forehead and then gazed into her eyes.

"Be careful," he said.

She grinned.

"I'm always careful," she replied and was greeted by the _no you're not _look he gave her.

"Careful is ever so dull," River called from below.

Then Rose was climbing down to join the woman.

"Shout if you get in trouble," he called.

Then she reached River and they began walking down the tunnels as the woman held out the scanner, checking for life signs.

River wasn't entirely happy about the idea of being stuck with the Doctor's…what? She glanced at the woman. Girlfriend? No, more than that. He hadn't told her one thing about the woman and that didn't sit well with her. If she had to have the woman's company forced on her she might as well use this time to find out as much as she could, that is, if Rose would tell her anything.

"So," River said as they walked. "You used to travel with him?"

"Yep," Rose replied, popping the 'p.'

"Which versions of him?" she asked, waiting for the woman to ask how she knew, but to her surprise Rose didn't ask, which told her that the woman knew.

"His ninth and tenth regenerations, according to him."

River stopped and turned around at that.

"What do you mean, _according to him_?"

"I don't remember any of it."

"Sorry?"

"I remember living with my mum and my boyfriend Mickey and working in a shop and then one day I just woke up, no mum, no Mickey, and no job. It was like everything changed overnight."

That was very strange. So, her entire life with the Doctor was gone. That was…River couldn't think of anything that would be more horrible. Forgetting the Doctor and the traveling. She lived in fear of the day he wouldn't know her, but what if she woke up and didn't know him, didn't remember any of it?

She found herself resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"'S all right. I mean, it's not because I don't know what happened, how I got back, but he found me and 's great. I mean, doing this, you know?"

"What do you mean back? Back from where?"

"The Doctor said I was in a parallel universe. One that was created when we saved Queen Victoria, but after he stepped through that crack," River remembered the Pandorica, "it ceased to exist and that I, somehow, saved myself, brought myself back here."

River was about to ask how Rose could do that when the woman grabbed her and in the next moment she was behind Rose and staring at an alien creature with grey skin, wearing a suit. What the hell was that? She held her scanner out, but it insisted there was nothing there.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I've seen one before," Rose replied and as she did so three more joined the first, coming out of side tunnels. "River, you need to get out of here."

"And leave you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Like hell you will." River reached for her gun and at that moment the creatures looked like they were going to attack.

Rose could see what they were doing. It was the same thing that one had done in the loo before it killed that woman. She wasn't sure which one of them they wanted to kill, but she had to do something.

"River, go!"

"No!"

River drew her pistol, but the creatures raised their arms before she could fire and that's when the girl in front of her began to glow with a golden light.

Rose knew one of them was going to die, she didn't know which one, but she had to stop those creatures. That's when her mind began to burn, but she kept looking at the creatures, not wanting to give them an opportunity to hurt River. She knew that River's death would stop the Doctor from ever having to marry the woman, but that didn't matter. What mattered was stopping them, keeping everyone safe.

"How are you doing that?" River asked, but it was barely above a whisper. "What are you?"

Rose felt her skin burning, painful, but not too painful. Then the creatures began to disintegrate in front of her. All four of them. It only lasted a manner of seconds, but it seemed like much longer. Then the burning receded and her strength drained. She collapsed to her knees.

"Are you all right?" River asked.

Rose looked up about to tell the woman that she felt weak, but was otherwise fine and wasn't entirely sure what happened, but then she saw it. The look River wore that told her the woman didn't remember the creatures or how she destroyed them. _What the hell am I?_

"Yeah…um…" Rose, unsteadily, got to her feet. "Must have tripped over something."

"Try to be careful," River snapped. "I don't want to worry about you too." Then River walked to one of the side tunnels. "Let's try this way."

"Okay," Rose said, following.

"These tunnels are old," River said after they'd been walking a few minutes. "Really old."

"Yeah," Rose replied, "I noticed."

"How can they be really old and nobody noticed them?"

That was a good question, but she was fairly sure it had to do with the creatures. They turned a corner and were greeted by the sight of a metal door.

"Looks like a maintenance hatch," Rose said, not entirely sure how she knew that.

River tried to open it.

"It's locked," River said. "Oh, why do people always lock things?"

Rose grinned.

"Opening that's probably dangerous," Rose pointed out.

River glanced at her and noted the grin. She couldn't help returning it.

"There's probably something bad inside," River replied.

"Almost definitely."

"Think we ought to open it?"

Rose grinned wider.

"A locked door? How could we resist?"

River paused, gazing at Rose.

"I can picture it. I don't like it, but I can see it."

"See what?" Rose asked.

"You and the Doctor. How much do you know about me?"

"A lot."

"He told you," River said, a statement not a question.

"Do you ever think…" Rose paused, not sure if she should say.

"Go on," River coaxed.

"Do you ever think that your life doesn't make any sense?"

"My life with the Doctor you mean."

"It's all back to front. Your past is his future because you're travelling in opposite directions. Every time you see him you know him more and he knows you less."

River tried to shrug off what Rose said, but it was hard because it was true.

"It's my life, it's always been my life."

At that moment the door unlocked and they stepped into a large chamber. It was cold, a damp mist hung to the floor. Alien tech hummed in the room. It appeared to be the control room of an alien space craft.

"Some kind of space ship, but how can it be underground?" Rose asked.

River gave her a surprised look.

"That's an alarm. Check if anything's coming."

Rose looked out to find dozens of the alien creatures walking toward them.

"River!" she called.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	15. Day Of The Moon Part 1

Rose remembered being in the underground ship with River, she remembered the creatures, seven this time, and she remembered her skin and her mind burning and then there was darkness. She wasn't sure if it was because there were so many or because it was so soon after the last batch, but the next thing she knew was the Doctor's voice.

"You just left her, River," he yelled. "How could you just leave her?"

"What would you have me do? Carry her through the tunnels and back up?" River snapped.

"Yes," he shouted.

Then Rose heard the sound of his sonic and a sigh from River.

"She's fine," River insisted. "I checked her vitals. I told you that."

Rose still felt drained, but she managed to open her eyes and stir a bit. The Doctor was standing inches from River with his finger pointing at the woman and his mouth open, probably about to shout something not very nice when her movement drew his attention. He was next to her a moment later.

"Rose, Rose are you okay? What happened?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine, just…a bit tired 's all," she insisted, sitting up with his help as he looked her over.

He cupped her cheeks and gazed into her eyes for a moment so intensely it almost frightened her.

"You scared me," he whispered and then he hugged her. "Don't ever do that again."

"Okay," she replied, not entirely sure why he was so upset, well she had been unconscious, but River told him she was fine.

"No," he continued, pulling back. "I was talking to myself because I let you out of my sight."

She grinned.

"You can't keep me with you all the time," she teased.

"Want to bet?"

"If you two are done making goo-goo eyes and turning my stomach we really should get out of here," River said.

The Doctor threw the woman a glare before helping Rose to her feet.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

She grinned and elbowed him in a teasing way.

"I said I'm fine. Really. Just a little drained."

"Drained? I thought you said you were tired."

"Tired, drained, same thing," she shrugged, but she saw the concern as he watched her. "River's right. We need to get out of here before more of them come."

"More of what?" he asked, but she rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't remember, and took his hand, pulling him out into the hall.

Then she was running with him and River was right behind.

"Not that I mind, but why are we running?" River asked.

At that moment one of the creatures stepped from a side tunnel.

"That would be why," Rose said.

"Dear god, what is that?" River gasped.

"Less worrying about what it is and more running," the Doctor said, taking a firmer hold on Rose's hand and nearly sprinting to the tunnel exit.

* * *

That was three months ago. Rose sat down on one of the jump seats with her cuppa. She was still in the TARDIS while everyone else investigated the creatures. After she told the Doctor what happened he decided that the safest place for her was the TARDIS. He theorized that there was a very good possibility that the creatures were telepathic, which would mean the others might know what she did and that would make her their number one enemy. She wasn't entirely sure he was right, but she wanted to make him happy.

It only took her a few days to regret her decision. A few days of being alone in the TARDIS. Then the TARDIS reminded her that she wasn't alone and that's when they began to talk.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting in a plastic kitchen chair in the center of an empty warehouse, surrounded by soldiers holding weapons ready. He wore a straight jacket. There were chains binding him that were affixed to the floor. He didn't pay the straight jacket, chains, or soldiers any notice. Instead his attention was directed at the scientists who were building an enclosure around him, a prison, that was being made by putting strange black bricks together that would seal themselves to each other.

Canton walked up to him with two agents on either side. The Doctor ignored them.

"We found Doctor Song," Canton said.

"These bricks, what are they made of?" The Doctor asked, continuing to watch the scientists. "Where is she?"

"She ran. Off the fiftieth floor."

He almost smiled at that. Of course she did. River always did love to make an exit or an entrance. She was safe though, or would be. Instead of replying to that he commented on the bricks.

"I'd say zero balance dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that. You're building me the perfect prison." He turned then and eyed Canton. "And it still won't be enough."

* * *

The TARDIS helped Rose discover what she was…part human, part TARDIS, which was why they could communicate. They were, as the TARDIS put it, sisters. There had never been a human TARDIS before so discovering what she could do, like destroying those creatures, and learning to control it took time, but they had three months.

Instead of just being a voice in her head a hologram would appear when the TARDIS activated the voice interface. Sometimes it would be the ninth Doctor, the tenth, the eleventh, and occasionally an older redhead who wasn't Amy if Rose needed to talk to someone who didn't look like the Doctor.

* * *

Canton entered the now completely built cell with two soldiers dragging body bags. The Doctor watched the body bags being sat down, glancing from one to the other. Amy and Rory.

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" he asked.

"I want you to know where you stand," Canton said.

"In a cell," the Doctor replied as the last two soldiers walked out, leaving him alone with Canton.

"In the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave," Canton stuck his fingers in a control panel on the wall, "not the tiniest particle of anything."

The door slid shut and when it did it vanished.

"In here you're literally cut off from the rest of the universe," Canton continued. "So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton," the Doctor said, glancing where the door had been. "Door sealed?"

"You bet."

At that the Doctor shook off his shackles and the straight-jacket. Then the body bags sat up, gasping.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked as Amy and Rory unzipped the bags.

"Finally," Amy gasped.

"These things could really do with air holes," Rory pointed out.

"Never had a complaint before," Canton replied.

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked.

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place."

"Exactly," the Doctor agreed. "Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere."

At that the Doctor slumped to his right, leaning against the TARDIS. He snapped his fingers and the door opened. At that moment Rose poked her head out.

"Finally," Rose said, but she was grinning.

The Doctor returned her grin as he turned around at the sound of her voice, but his grin was very flirty.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she replied, stepping out and gazing at him. "You grew a beard."

"Yeah," he said, stroking it.

She wrinkled her nose.

"I don't like it."

"You don't?" he asked, let down and then she grinned and in the next moment he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Really?" Amy asked. "You're going to do this now?"

"We haven't seen each other in three months, Amelia," he insisted.

"I haven't seen Rory in three months, but you don't see me trying to snog him."

"Um…I'd be okay with that," Rory pointed out. Amy shot him a _you're not helping _look. "Sorry."

"I can assure you there won't be any kissing until he gets rid of that," Rose said, pointing out his beard.

"So there has been kissing," Amy replied, folding her arms and eyeing the Doctor, well, trying to because he was doing a very good job of not making eye contact with her.

"What about Doctor Song?" Canton asked, trying to bring everyone back to their situation.

"What happened to River?" Rose asked as the Doctor released her and then took her hand, leading her back inside with the others following.

"She'll be fine," he replied, racing up to the console and typing in coordinates.

"She dove off the rooftop," Canton said as he followed them.

"What?" Rose gasped.

"Don't worry. She does that," the Doctor dismissed, flipping the lever for the time Rotor. "Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool."

They raced down the corridor and a moment later the TARDIS began to materialize. Amy and Rory made it back into the control room as the doors opened and River dove past them. A moment later Rose heard a loud Splash from down the corridor.

"So," the Doctor continued as if nothing happened. "We know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that because no one can remember them."

"So what are they up to?" Rose asked.

"No idea. But the good news is we've got a secret weapon," he said, giving Rose a smile and then taking her hand and racing out the TARDIS doors.

She couldn't help grinning. God, she missed this. Then he stopped and they were standing in a field staring at Apollo 11.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River asked.

"No, no. It's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot," the Doctor replied and with that Rose burst out laughing.

* * *

"Why am I watching you shave?" Rose asked as she sat on the counter next to the sink.

"You have somewhere better to be?" he inquired, taking off the last layer of hair, which made her wrinkle her nose in disgust as he washed it down the sink.

"Maybe," she replied with a grin.

He glanced at her as he grabbed a hand towel a bit worried and then grinned.

"No you don't." He wiped his face and then tossed the towel on the floor behind him as he stepped closer to her, leaning one hand on either side of her as he leaned close. "So, no more beard."

He grinned and she couldn't help grinning in return as he picked up her hand and touched it to his cheek.

"No more beard," she repeated, feeling a bit of pink creep into her cheeks. "Don't you want to know what I was doing inside the TARDIS for three months?" she asked, giving him that teasing smile.

"Of course, but right now, at this very moment, there's only one thing I want to do," he replied in a low voice that sent a shiver through her.

"What's that?" she inquired, her tongue poking out as her smile widened.

"This," he replied and pulled her into a kiss she'd only read about in books, the kind that made her entire body tingle.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands tangling in his dark hair as he pulled her against him and, God, he could kiss.

"Doctor!" Amy's voice rang through the room and he pulled back with a _caught with his hand in the cookie jar _look.

"No, yes, no, what?" he exclaimed, making Rose giggle, even though Amy was wearing a _not at all happy with my raggedy man _look.

"I did not run from aliens for three months so you two could hide away and shag while the rest of us-"

"I wasn't…we weren't…" the Doctor's face turned three shades of red.

Rose hopped off the counter laughing, which drew his attention.

"Come on, Doctor," she said, taking his hand. "You have a plan to explain and some injections to give."

They walked back into the control room. The Doctor ignored all the curious glances as he picked the injector up off the console and walked over to Canton. He pressed it against the man's palm, pulling the trigger. It made an electronic zapping noise and Canton pulled his hand back.

"Ow!" the man yelled.

"Ha," the Doctor exclaimed, turning around and walking toward Rory. "So, three months. What have we found out?"

"Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America," Rory explained as the Doctor picked up his hand and injected him. "Ahh!"

"Not just America, the entire world," the Doctor replied, striding toward Amy and taking her hand.

"There's a greater concentration here, though," River replied.

"Ow!"Amy exclaimed as the Doctor injected her.

"You okay?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

He knew Rose could hear their conversation, but she knew about what Amy told him, part of that being honest promise and since what Amy told him worried him he had to tell her, plus she always helped him sort things out. She was very good at that, excellent.

"All better," Amy said.

"Better?" he asked, wondering what she meant by that.

"Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant."

That didn't feel right. He kept his gaze on her, but Rory drew up, interrupting them.

"What's up?" Rory asked.

"Nothing," Amy dismissed with a short laugh. "Really, nothing. Seriously."

Rose glanced from her to Rory, but before she could say anything the Doctor took her hand and injected her.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, "Wait," she gazed into his eyes as he held onto her hand, running his thumb over the spot he injected her at. "Why are you giving me one? I can-"

"Shh," he whispered, leaning closer as he eyed the others out of the corner of his eye. "Let's keep that between us."

She nodded and he stood up, giving her a smile as he brushed her cheek.

"So, you've seen them, but you don't remember them," Canton said.

"You've seen them too," River replied. "That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like."

The Doctor was watching them with a worried expression. Rose took his hand and he glanced at her, returning her smile briefly. He was definitely worried about something. She knew he'd tell her when they were alone so she stood with him, letting him know she was there.

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away," Rory said. "The exact second you're not looking at them you can't remember anything."

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick, though, but not always," Amy commented.

"So that's why you marked your skin," Canton deduced.

"Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter."

"How long have they been here?"

"That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out."

"Not easy," Rory said. "If you can't remember anything you discover."

"How long do you think?"

"Years," Rose replied. "Hundreds, thousands."

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye," the Doctor said walking toward Canton as Rose released his hand, "or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today the battle begins."

"How?" Canton asked.

"Like this."

The Doctor quickly turned around and injected River.

"Ow!" River exclaimed, pulling her hand away and shaking it.

The Doctor laughed.

"Nano-recorder." He held one up for everyone to see. "Fuses with the cartilage in your hand," he injected himself, "Ow." He shook his hand. "And it tunes itself directly to the speech centers of your brain. It'll pick up your voice no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it," he activated his, "and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." Then he pressed his palm again and it replayed, "And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." He gave Rose a grin that she returned. "Because the moment you break contact you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand if you've had an encounter. That's the first you'll know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton asked.

"I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it because I couldn't talk to you."

Canton looked away and then back and adjusted the Doctor's bow tie. Everyone was staring at him. He glanced from one expectant face to the next.

"What?" he asked. "What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand," Rose said.

He glanced at his hand and noticed the little flashing dot.

"Why is it doing that?"

"What does it mean if the light's flashing?" the Doctor asked. "What did I just tell you?"

"I haven't…"

"Play it."

Canton pressed the flashing light on his palm and his voice filled the TARDIS.

"My God, how did it get in here?" Canton's voice cried out.

"Keep eye contact with the creature and, when I say, turn back and when you do straighten my bowtie," the Doctor's voice followed.

"What? What are you staring at," Canton's voice asked.

"Look at your hand," Rose's voice replied.

Canton turned to find an alien with grey skin wearing a black suit standing a few feet from him.

"It's a hologram," the Doctor explained. "Extrapolated from the photo on Amy's phone. Take a good, long look."

The Doctor pressed a button on the console and the creature vanished.

"You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting," he continued. "Describe it to me."

He glanced at Rose out of the corner of his eye, but she knew she wasn't supposed to say anything. She wasn't exactly happy about that, but she trusted that he had a good reason.

"I can't," Canton said.

"No. Neither can I. You straightened my bowtie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."

The Doctor walked around the console and fiddled with the monitor a minute. Rose joined him.

"So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it," Amy said.

"Like posthypnotic suggestion," Rory deduced.

"Ruling the world with posthypnotic suggestion?"

"Now then, a little girl in a spacesuit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?" the Doctor asked.

"It could be anywhere," Canton said.

"They'd probably stay close to that warehouse," Rose suggested.

"Right," the Doctor said, grinning as he touched the tip of her nose. "Because why bother doing anything else?" He began typing on the keypad as he looked at the monitor. "And they'd take her from somewhere that would cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA."

"Find her?" Canton asked. "Where do we look?"

The monitor indicated a building close to the warehouse.

"Children's homes," he replied.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	16. Day Of The Moon Part 2

Just wanted to let everyone know that, yes, I will be updating all my stories, just have to find the time to get some more chapters written and some of them are being a bit slow. No, I haven't forgotten about any of them. :)

* * *

Rose stood watch outside the door of Apollo 11 while the Doctor fiddled with the wiring under the console. The way he explained it was that everyone, not just American, would be focused on the moon landing, on Neil Armstrong's first step, which would, of course, be televised. He planned on tapping into the feed and using it.

His explanation had come, like most of them, almost at the speed of light and she only caught bits, but he'd been so happy, kissing her nose twice, much to River's displeasure and then sent Rory and River off to stand by Nixon in case something happened, again, much to River's displeasure.

"So," he said from inside the ship, well, if ship was the right way to put it, "three months. You must have been bored."

"At first, yeah, but then I started to talk with the TARDIS and-"

She stopped as a loud _THUNK_ from behind drew her attention. She laughed as she caught sight of the Doctor's dazed face. He'd sat up and forgot he was partially under the console, smacking his forehead into it.

"And um…" he rubbed his sore head, drawing a grin from her. "And what did you two talk about?"

Why did he look so worried? It only took her a moment to realize and her grin widened.

"Oh, this and that," she dismissed.

Wait. He eyed her. Had the TARDIS been talking to her about him? No, she wouldn't…would she? What would she tell Rose? What would Rose tell the TARDIS? Why had he left her in there for three months? He had the same feeling in the pit of his stomach that he got when he walked in on Rose and Sarah Jane laughing together. This was really not good.

"Um…" he leaned back under the console, taking on what he hoped was a _couldn't care less _attitude. "What sort of this and that?"

She laughed, she couldn't help it.

"Not you, if that's what you think," she teased.

He paused. Not him. Wait, not him? Why did that make him feel…let down? Well, because she was Rose and Rose was his whole world, always had been, and to think that she spent three months inside the TARDIS and hadn't once talked about him…he sat up and managed to not smack his head this time.

"Why?"

She gave him a confused look.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't…" he glanced away, "Why didn't you talk about me?"

She grinned.

"Of course I talked about you, you lump," she said and he grinned. "Thought about you all the time, but we had…other things to talk about too."

"Right." He laid back down. He felt better. She had talked about him and thought about him all the time. He grinned again as he loosened another wire. "What else did you talk about?"

"Just, you know," she turned her attention back to the task of lookout. "Stuff about me."

Ah. Girl stuff or was it woman stuff? Something along those lines.

"Least I know what I am now, that's something," she continued, watching two men in lab coats and hard hats that walked out of a nearby building.

Another _THUNK _from behind drew her attention. She turned around to find the Doctor sitting up, holding his head again, but his eyes were completely focused on her.

"Sorry…what?" he asked both curious and…a bit worried?

"She knew what I was all along, least I'm pretty sure."

"And…um…what did she tell you?"

She glanced away, not entirely sure how he was going to take it. She still wasn't sure how she was handling it, not that she could do anything about it. She decided the best course was to just come out with it, after all she wouldn't keep things from him, not after she made him promise to be honest with her.

"Part human, part TARDIS, 's what she said, which is kind of strange, I mean thinking I'm part ship, I mean, I know she's not really a ship, but it's-"

"Brilliant," he beamed and he was on his feet a moment later, doing something he hadn't done since they left the cottage.

He pulled her into a kiss, pouring all the passion he'd kept bottled up for over three months into it. She fairly melted at his touch and then her hands wound into his hair as she deepened the kiss. His eyes snapped open in surprise. Hers opened a moment later as if she could sense him looking at her and he met her hazel eyes with gold flecks dancing in them, then she grinned into their kiss.

He wove his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Oi! You two," a man shouted and he held back the growl that wanted to come. _Why were there always interruptions? _He stepped back as two men came into view wearing lab coats and white hard hats. "What're you doing?"

"Right. Yes. Hello," the Doctor said, stepping toward the first man and holding his hand out. The man just looked at him suspiciously. No handshake then. He dropped his hand. "We're," he glanced at Rose who was grinning and then back to the man. "Special agents. Top secret. Working for President Nixon."

"The President of the United States?" the man asked in a _I don't believe a word you're saying _way.

"That's the chap."

"What have you done?" the other man inquired.

The Doctor followed his gaze and saw the mess of bits he'd pulled off the console as he dug out the wires. Oh. Yes. Well, that looked really not good.

"Um…just um…" he stammered, trying to come up with something.

"Looking for bugs," Rose supplied, drawing all three men's attention.

"Bugs?" the first bloke asked.

"As my partner said," she replied, stepping closer, "we're special agents, working directly under President Nixon. Why do you think that is?"

"How should I know?"

She let out an exasperated sigh, as if he should know.

"Think about it, yeah?" she indicated Apollo 11. "This isn't just any space mission. This is the moon! Further than you've ever gone before. You don't think there are spies?"

The two men exchanged a nervous glance and then swallowed.

"S-spies?" the first asked.

"You don't think they're interested in what you're doing? Maybe sabotaging the moon landing?"

"S-sabotage?" the second stammered.

"Which is why we were sent here. Make sure nothing's been tampered with. Now, my partner will put everything back the way he found it…right."

She eyed the Doctor at that, but he was a bit speechless with her sudden take charge attitude and quick explanation. She was brilliant, but then he'd always thought so. He found his voice a moment later.

"Yes. Right," he smiled, clapping his hands together. "Everything back, exactly the way I found it."

A moment later he was back in Apollo 11, putting everything back in order. The two men continued to stare at them, but they seemed appeased, or maybe that was too stunned to react.

He was nearly finished putting everything back when his phone rang. He pulled out his headset and answered.

"Amy?" he asked.

"I think we've found the place she was taken from," Amy replied.

"How do you know?" the Doctor asked, fusing a wire back into place.

"Because those things have been here. But the whole place is deserted."

Okay, that sounded really not good in a _that was most likely the place they were looking for _sort of way.

"There's just one guy here and I think he's lost it," she continued.

Yep, definitely the place.

"Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually," he replied, trying to figure out where the last bit of wiring went. "Find out what you can, but don't hang around."

"Where are you?"

"Got to go. Got company."

"All right," the Doctor said, sitting up with the bit of wiring in his hand. "I've put everything back the way I found it. Except this," he held up the wiring. "There's always a bit left over, isn't there?"

He grinned at Rose and she grinned back, shaking her head.

* * *

"Spies," the Doctor grinned as they neared the TARDIS. "Brilliant!"

He held her hand as they walked, which was becoming their thing. She couldn't help grinning back at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Oh, most definitely." They reached the doors and he pulled his key out, unlocking them. "How did you ever think of it?"

"Sixties," she shrugged. "Everyone's mad about sabotage and spies in the sixties."

He grinned wider as he opened the door. Then he took her hand and pulled her inside.

"Most brilliant woman in the universe," he beamed.

"I thought I was the second cleverest person in the room," she teased.

He closed the door and a moment later his hand was on her waist, her back against the door, and he leaned toward her, his other hand on the door near her head. She felt her face flush slightly.

"You are most definitely both."

"Yeah?" was all she managed since most of her mind had gone blank.

"Oh, most definitely," he whispered, leaning closer. "My TARDIS, my Rose…Oh!" He grinned and he was so very, very close, gazing into her eyes. "My TARDIS Rose. What do you think?"

"Um…" mind a complete blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Words those were…things right? "Um…'s um..."

"Don't you like it?" he breathed and then his thumb did something quite distracting. It ran along the hem of her jeans at her waist. Wait. When did his thumb find its way under her tank top?

"Yeah," she finally managed, not entire sure what she said because his beautiful eyes had just gone a shade darker.

The moment he found out what she was everything fell into place. The Time Energy. The gold in her eyes. Her ability to save herself. He still wasn't sure about her memories, but he wasn't thinking of that at the moment.

What he was thinking was that she was beautiful, brilliant, and that she would be with him forever. Real forever, his forever. Forever with the woman he loved. She was Rose, his Rose, but she was also a TARDIS, giving her a lifespan that would rival his own. He knew there were things to worry about, possibly, especially with what she did to those alien creatures, but right now, at this moment, he didn't care about any of that. He leaned closer, knowing exactly what he wanted to do with her…to her.

At that moment his phone rang. He tried to ignore it, but her eyes traveled down to his pocket. _Damn! Why were there always interruptions? _He sighed, stepping back as he pulled his phone out, answering it.

"Doctor?" River's voice came over the other end.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he stepped back from Rose. _River! Of course it was River! _

"River, what do you want?" he snapped, irritated that he'd been interrupted and that it was this woman doing the interrupting.

"Doctor, Canton's just called. He needs us," she said.

Rose let out a sigh as he crossed the room to the console. One she hadn't known she'd been holding. God, he could be so…intense. He almost…she almost… She took a step and had to pause as her legs weren't quite working, they felt a bit off, as if they were made of jelly. How the hell was he able to do that to her?

"All right," the Doctor said, hanging up as he typed in the coordinates.

Rose reached the console then. He glanced at her and couldn't help smirking when he noticed she was still a bit flushed. Later then.

"Where are we off to?" she asked.

"To pick up River and Rory, Canton and Amy need our help," he replied before flipping the lever for the time rotor.

* * *

Rose raced down the dark hall directly behind the Doctor. River and Rory followed. They were in the children's home and the first thing they heard was Canton yelling for Amy. Rose's stomach clenched, but it wasn't just her fear she was feeling. It was the Doctor's and…another, which was strange, not that feeling the Doctor's fear wasn't strange, but the TADIS warned her that it might happen. TARDISes were connected to Time Lords and she since she was part TARDIS that meant she would be able to feel what he felt, or, at least, it was possible. But why did she feel two people's fear? There couldn't be another Time Lord since he was the last and even if that were possible the possibility that another Time Lord wasn't just alive, but there with them was…impossible.

"Amy! Amy, can you hear me?" Canton yelled from the other end of the hall. Rose pushed her worries aside. There were other things, much more important things, to focus on. "Amy, I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back."

At that moment they reached him.

"Okay, gun down," the Doctor said, pulling out his sonic. "I've got this."

"Amy, we're here. Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"I can't see," Amy said from the other side of the door and the fear in her voice reached into Rose's heart, but a moment later Rose was distracted by a strange feeling, that feeling of fear had grown from two people to three, which was definitely not possible.

The door opened and she shoved the feeling aside as she rushed into the room, but it was empty. No Amy. Rose gazed around the room about to ask when Rory beat her to the question.

"Where is she, Doctor?" the man inquired.

There was a spacesuit lying on the floor, exactly like the one they found in that warehouse. Rose watched the Doctor and River examine it.

"It's empty," River announced.

"It's dark," Amy said, drawing everyone's attention as they looked around the room. "So dark." Rose spied the device on the floor. Amy's nano-recorder. She bent down and picked it up. "I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me?"

"They took it out of her," Rory said, reaching for it. Rose handed it over, after all Amy was his wife. "How did they do that, Doctor? Why can I still hear her?"

She stood up, wiping a tear from her eye that had been drawn out by the fear in Amy's voice. She was alone and scared and they didn't know where she was. A feeling of guilt washed over her and she knew it wasn't her own. She glanced at the Doctor and the look he wore told her volumes. He blamed himself. She stepped over to him and took his hand. She glanced at him, he didn't smile, but she could feel that her touch brought him a bit of comfort.

"Is it a recording?" River asked.

The Doctor scanned the device with his sonic and then looked at the readings, not taking his hand from Rose's.

"Um…" he replied and the heaviness in his voice was enough to nearly bring tears to her eyes. "It defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying."

"Amy, can you hear me?" Rory asked, turning around and it wrenched her heart to see him so worried, so upset as Amy cried through the device. "We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming. I swear."

"She can't hear you," the Doctor said, sadly. "I'm so sorry. It's one way."

Rory turned around and eyed him.

"She can always hear me, Doctor. Always. Wherever she is, and she always knows that I am coming for her. Do you understand me?" The Doctor met Rory's gaze and nodded. Rose gave his hand a squeeze, knowing what Rory meant because that's how she felt about the man standing next to her. "Always."

"We'll find her, Rory," she said and the man turned his gaze to her.

"Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me?" The Doctor closed his eyes and another wave of guilt and sadness washed over Rose. There was fear and anxiety, but that was from someone else. She pushed that aside, focusing on the Doctor's feeling. "Doctor? Oh, God." She squeezed his hand tighter as she felt the sadness threatening to overwhelm him. "Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this."

"We'll find her," Rose repeated.

The Doctor glanced at her.

"He's coming," Rory said, eyeing the Time Lord. "I'll bring him, I swear."

"Hello?" a man said, drawing up to the door. Canton spun around, aiming his gun at the newcomer. "Is somebody there?" A balding man in a suit and a bowtie paused in the doorway. "I think someone had been shot. I think we should help. We c-" The man paused as if he was trying to remember something. "I can't re-" He had that forgetting look Rose remembered. "I can't remember.

A moment later the Doctor bolted down the hall, his hand still in hers and Rose had to race to keep up with him. They entered an office. One of the creatures was on the floor. It'd been shot. Canton shined his torch toward the creature as the Doctor dropped her hand and walked closer. Rose stayed right behind him, knowing she was the only person in the room that could remember them.

The creature tried to move away as the Doctor drew closer, bending down.

"Okay," the Doctor whispered. Then his face took on a serious look, very nearly the Oncoming Storm that she remembered and she could feel the anger, deep anger and she knew it this was about Amy. "Who and what are you?" he demanded.

"Silence, Doctor," the creature whispered in that very creepy voice. "We are the Silence."

The Doctor looked up and although Rose couldn't see his face or what he was seeing she felt his fear. That was enough to bring her the last few steps and she crouched down next to him, taking his hand.

He didn't even realize she was there for a moment because he was seeing Prisoner Zero, hearing the creature's voice. _Silence, Doctor. _Then he was in Venice with Rory and Amy.

_"Rory, listen to that," he said._

_"Silence," Rory replied._

Then there was Rosanna right before she killed herself.

_"We ran from the Silence," she said._

_"The Silence?" he asked._

The creature in the room eyed him.

"And Silence will fall."

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	17. Day Of The Moon Part 3

Rose helped River carry the spacesuit from the TARDIS to the strange exam table in the warehouse as the Doctor set up an old telly, well new in 1969. They brought the spacesuit from the children's home to they could examine it.

Rose knew River wasn't entirely happy working with her, but she ignored that. She had questions and, although she knew the woman wouldn't answer them she knew how to get answers.

Three months honing some of her new skills with the TARDIS seemed to have opened her mind, which was why she was able to feel what the Doctor felt, but although one of the Time Lords seemed to have vanished because she couldn't feel their emotions once they left the children's home, the second was still there, which meant it had to be one of the others.

It wasn't Jack, she knew what he was, knew because some of her lost memories had begun leaking back, which was why she recognized the Doctor's Oncoming Storm face. Amy wasn't there and although something seemed off with Rory she doubted it was him. That left only one other person.

With the Doctor occupied Rose took the opportunity as she straightened the suit out.

"What are you, River?" she asked, glancing at the woman.

River had been in the process of pulling a scanner out and she froze, just for a moment, but it was enough to tell Rose she'd unnerved the woman.

"I'm sorry?" River asked, as if she had no idea what Rose was referring to.

"You're not human, well, not entirely at least." River's eyes shot to hers in surprise. "You're at least part Time Lord."

River chuckled, but she could tell it was fake. There was more worry than humor in the sound of the woman's voice.

"Everyone knows the Doctor is the last Time Lord."

"You might be able to hide it from him," Rose glanced at the Doctor who was plugging the telly into a long extension cord that wound its way back into the TARDIS. Then she turned back to the woman, "but you can't hide it from me. I can…feel you." Again River's eyes met hers and the woman's eyes narrowed, but Rose felt the wave of fear. "I know you're afraid and worried about Amy. I also know you're frightened right now, very frightened and that fear is directed at me, but I'm not your enemy."

"What are you?" River asked, her voice betraying no emotion.

At that moment the Doctor joined them and River dropped her gaze to scan the spacesuit as he began examining it.

"It's an exoskeleton," the woman announced. "Basically, life support. There's about twenty different kinds of alien tech in here."

"Who was she? Why put her in here?" the Doctor asked, examining the internal workings of the spacesuit.

An exoskeleton? She could see tubes and wires. Life support.

"So, if you put this on you wouldn't even need to eat, yeah?" Rose asked, watching their examination.

"Exactly," River said, without glancing at her. "The suit even processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry and a communications system that can hack into anything."

Weaponry?

"Including the telephone network?" the Doctor asked.

"Easily."

"Which is how she phoned the President," Rose deduced. He told her about Amy shooting the spaceman only to find out that the spaceman was the little girl. "But why the President?"

"It defaults to the highest authority it can find," River explained. The Doctor stepped away, pulling the TARDIS blue envelope that Rose knew was his invitation from his pocket. He was worried, Rose could feel it. "The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. Night terrors with a hotline to the White House."

He sniffed the envelope and then he…Rose quirked her brow as he licked it.

"You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know," River said.

She glanced at the woman.

"Purchased on Earth," he replied. "Perfectly ordinary stationery. TARDIS blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first, for me. How about you?"

The Doctor walked back to River, eyeing the woman.

"Our lives are back to front," River shrugged. "Your future's my past. Your firsts are my lasts."

River knew. Knew exactly what they were doing there. Did the woman know how this would turn out? Probably.

"That's not really what I asked."

"Ask something else, then," the woman replied, turning back to the spacesuit.

"What are the Silence doing, raising a child?"

"Keeping her safe, even giving her independence."

"I wouldn't call that," Rose gestured at the spacesuit, "very good parenting."

River glanced at her. She grinned and was surprised when the woman returned a brief smile.

"No, neither would I," River agreed.

"The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing," the Doctor said, turning away and beginning to pace.

"I know," Rory said as the Doctor passed him, drawing Rose's attention.

She felt so bad for Rory, having to wait around until they figure out where Amy was and how to get to her.

"And every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer."

"Yeah, Doctor," Rory interrupted, drawing the Doctor's attention. "I get it. I know."

"You realize she's probably not just any little girl," Rose said, the Doctor turned to her, catching her gaze.

"Exactly what I was thinking," he replied.

"Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software."

There was something in the way River said that. Rose turned to her at the same time the Doctor did.

"But?" he asked.

"She climbed out of this suit. Like, she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong."

The Doctor examined the bits River pointed out, indicating someone forced their way out of the suit. Rose glanced at the bit. A little girl that strong? River was right she wasn't…wait. What if it was the little girl? The other Time Lord she felt back at the children's home? Could that have been her?

"Incredibly strong and running away," the Doctor grinned, glancing at Rose. She returned his smile. "I like her."

"We should be trying to find her," River insisted.

"Yes, I know, but how?" he asked. "Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us."

Rose felt the worry coming from River and glanced at the woman. There was something going on. Something to do with the Doctor and a spaceman, was it the little girl? _Weaponry_. Her mind kept going back to that and exactly why a little girl would need weaponry.

"Why does it look like a NASA spacesuit?" Rory asked.

"Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it," he replied, walking over to the telly as the preparations for Apollo 11's launch aired. "They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to." He glanced back at them. "They get other life forms to do it for them."

"So, they're like parasites, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Super-parasites," the Doctor replied walking up to her in his serious explanation mode, "standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behavior any way they want."

"If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years…Oh!" she exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention.

The Doctor grinned. Second cleverest person in the room.

"Exactly," he replied in a very flirty way and was rewarded by her tongue touched smile.

River rolled her eyes.

"Then what?" Rory asked, having no idea what they were talking about.

"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the Moon?" the Doctor asked.

"Because the Silence needed a spacesuit," Rose replied as they watched Apollo 11 launch into space.

* * *

The transmitter the Doctor was holding beeped. Rose stepped over to him as he accessed the feed Canton sent. An image of one of the Silence greeted them. The one Canton shot and was now being held in the prison cell built for the Doctor.

"You should kill us all on sight," the creature said.

She felt the Doctor's excitement. This was exactly what they needed. He glanced at her and they shared a grin, but both their grins vanished a moment later as Amy's voice reached them from the nano-recorder Rory held.

"Help me, Doctor," Amy pleaded.

"This suit," River said, drawing their attention. "It seems to be repairing itself."

"What?" Rose asked, stepping over to the suit. "How's it doing that?"

The Doctor began examining the suit again. Many of the rips and tears he noticed earlier had vanished.

"A unit like this," River said. "Would it ever be able to move without an occupant?"

He glanced at the woman.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, the little girl said the spaceman was coming to ear her. Maybe that's exactly what happened."

Rose glanced from River to the suit and back.

"That's horrible," she exclaimed.

"I love you," Amy's declaration silenced the room. "I know you think it's him." The Doctor turned his gaze to Rory and Rose could feel a wave of guilt and fear wash over her. "I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him, but it's not." More fear. "It's you." Wait. Was she talking about the Doctor? "And when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly, just to see your stupid face." He glanced at Rose and then wandered over to Rory. "My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky." She watched him crouch down next to the other man. "So just get your stupid face where I can see it, okay?" Rory glanced at him and then away. "Okay?"

He shoved Rory over a bit and then sat down next to him, leaning up against the crates.

"Are you going to answer my question?" River asked, drawing her attention.

The woman was keeping her voice low and glanced over as if to make sure the Doctor wasn't listening.

"Sorry?" Rose asked, not sure what River was referring to.

"You seem to know what I am," a confession, but Rose already knew, "What are you?"

"What do you think I am?" she asked, not sure she trusted River enough to tell her.

"Not human."

"Not anymore."

River raised her brow at that.

"Telepathic."

Rose grinned.

"Obviously."

River returned her grin as the woman looked her over.

"You knew what I was and you said that was because you could feel me, which means your abilities allow you to feel what _certain species _feel," admitting what she was without actually saying it. Then River's eyes widened. "But that means…but you can't be…"

She figured it out, but then River seemed to be pretty clever, although with what she was that was understandable. Rose knew she should be worried, that she didn't know if she could trust the woman, but she couldn't help smiling.

River glanced at the Doctor and Rory, making sure they weren't paying attention. She leaned closer, giving Rose a look as if she'd never seen her before.

"How can you be a TARDIS?" River whispered.

"I think it has to do with something that happened when I traveled with him before," she admitted.

"Does he know?"

"Of course. I don't keep things from him."

At that River's eyes became worried and Rose could feel the fear radiating from the woman.

"You can't tell him about me. About what I am."

She hadn't kept anything from the Doctor and now River was asking her to hide something and not a little thing. Another Time Lord. That was big, huge, especially to a man who thought he was the last of his kind.

"I can't promise that, River. If I start hiding things from him-"

The woman grabbed her arm, not forcefully, but with purpose.

"You can't tell him." Rose glanced from her arm to her eyes. River loosened her hold a bit. "He can't know what I am yet. It's too early. He…I…you know we never meet in the right order. If he finds out too soon it could jeopardize everything…it could jeopardize him."

Rose glanced at the Doctor who seemed to be wrapping up his speech with Rory. Could finding out about River really put him in danger? She glanced back at the woman. River was a mystery wrapped in an enigma, but Rose could see some of those mysteries. Could see that her timeline was wrong.

"I can't promise I won't tell him, but I'll only tell him if he asks," she offered.

River held her gaze another moment and then released her arm.

"It's not what I want, but I understand."

* * *

Rose watched the Doctor work the controls. River, for once, was actually standing near the railing and appeared to be too lost in thought to correct the Doctor's driving. She was pretty sure she knew what the woman was thinking about.

"Almost," the Doctor said, flipping a lever and pushing a button as the TARDIS materialized, "there!" he exclaimed, racing over to grab the telly that he brought from the warehouse. It was still hooking up to the cables.

He raced for the doors, then stopped and turned around, catching Rose's gaze.

"You need to stay in the TARDIS," he said.

"What?" she asked.

Amy needed them, all of them. She was most certainly NOT staying in the TARDIS.

"You collapsed after disintegrating that batch back in the tunnels."

River, Rory, and Jack glanced at her in stunned disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Rory said. "Did you say _disintegrating_?"

"There's a lot more here," the Doctor continued, ignoring Rory.

"I've had three months to work on that. I can handle it."

The Doctor stepped closer, gazing into her eyes as if trying to judge the truth of her words.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Completely," she replied.

He grinned and she returned his grin.

"Um…can we get back to the disintegrating?" Rory asked.

"No time," the Doctor replied, turning around and opening the doors. "Oh, interesting." He glanced around. "Very Aickman Road. I've seen one of these before. Abandoned. I wonder how that happened? Oh, well I suppose I'm about to find out." He turned around glancing between them as they followed him out of the TARDIS. "Rory, River, Jack, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times." He knew he didn't have to tell Rose because she could remember them. He turned back around, catching sight of the creatures again. "Oh, hello. Sorry, you were in the middle of something. I just had to say, though, have you seen what's on the telly?" He carried the telly over to the console in the room, glancing at Amy on the way. "Oh, hello, Amy. Are you all right? Want to watch some television?" He sat the telly on the console. The creatures began to move toward him. "Ah. Now, stay where you are." Jack, River and Rose stepped further into the room. Jack and River training their guns on the creatures as Rose drew a bit closer to the Doctor, eyeing the Silent standing closest to him. "Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident."

"He's right, you really do," Rose agreed grinning.

He glanced at her, returning the smile she wore.

"And this is my friend Rose," he continued, indicating her.

"Friend?" she asked, quirking her brow. "I seem to remember you cornering me in the-"

"A bit more than a friend," he interrupted.

"Just a bit?" she asked, grinning at the pink in his cheeks as she slowly stepped closer to him.

"Oh, shut up, you know what I mean." River cleared her throat, reminding him of their situation. "As I was saying, she's clever."

"Second cleverest person in the room, or so I've been told," she teased with that tongue touched smile and it was everything he could do not to kiss her.

"As you can see she doesn't have a gun, but then we all know she doesn't need one, a bit like Medusa," he teased. "Without that whole snakes for hair thing."

"Oi!" she yelled, slapping his arm.

"I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first seven of you."

"More like the first twelve," she replied, resting her cheek on his shoulder for a moment.

"Twelve? Really?" he asked a bit flirty.

"Most definitely," she said, her back to his. He turned his head glancing at her and giving her a flirty smile. "It's just one of the tricks I picked up."

"Really? What are the others?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied with that tongue touched smile.

"Maybe I would," he returned in full flirt mode, making her grin wider.

"Is this really important, flirting? Because I feel like I should be higher on the list right now," Amy snapped.

They both glanced at her. Rose couldn't believe she'd forgotten about Amy.

"Yes. Right. Sorry," the Doctor said, pulling himself back together. "As I was saying, my friend here is going to kill the first twelve of you to attack, plus those three behind, so maybe you want to draw lots or have a quiz." Rory hurried over to Amy and tried to break her free as the Doctor walked around the room, drawing the attention of the creatures in the room. "Or maybe you could just listen a minute. Because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender and then I'll let you go in peace. Yes, you've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. Yes, people have suffered and died," he walked up to the closest one. Rose turned her line of vision to the creature, "but what's the point in two hearts if you can't be a bit forgiving now and then?" He glanced at Rose sharing a grin. "Ooo, the Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? Okay," He turned around and walked over to the telly, "you got me. I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First," He turned on the telly and then turned back to the creature behind him, "you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for?"

"And we're getting a picture on the TV," an announcer said from the telly.

"Guys, sorry, but you're way out of time. Now, come on." He walked back to the telly and pulled out the antennas. "A bit of history for you. Aren't you proud? Because you helped. Now, do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly?" He leaned his arm on the top of the telly and eyed the creature behind him. "Half a billion. And that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars. You just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years, and every single one of them at some point in their lives will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it."

Rose could feel the wave of anger coming from him. It washed over her and she had to close her eyes for a moment to keep it from overwhelming her. She could remember him being angry before, those bits of memory that were leaking back, but she'd never imagined it was this strong. She opened her eyes and refocused on the Silent nearest him.

"Okay, engine stop," the announcer continued. "ATA on the descent." Apollo 11 began to land on the moon. "Modes control both auto. Descent engine command off."

The Doctor pulled his phone out.

"Oh, but don't forget this bit." He pulled out his phone and she knew he was ringing Canton. "Ready?"

"That's one small step for man," Armstrong began, his voice coming over the telly.

At that moment the picture changed to the injured Silent.

"You should kill us all on sight," the creature said.

Every Silent in the room focused on the telly.

Then the picture turned back to the moon landing.

"One giant leap for mankind," Armstrong finished.

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence," the Doctor emphatically gestured. "You just raised an army against yourself and now," He drew up to the creature nearest him and eyed it, "for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day." The creature stepped toward him as he stepped back. Rose kept her eyes fixed on it. "How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly, the word you're looking for right now is oops." A sort of mouth seemed to appear on the creature and Rose knew what it was doing. "Run! Guys, I mean us." Rose reached into the creature's mind. "Run," the Doctor gasped, ducking it, but a moment later it collapsed.

River and Jack started shooting as Rose began focusing on the other creatures. There were three in her field of vision. Instead of disintegrating, which took a lot out of her, each one let out an audible cry then dropped as she burned their minds out.

River paused in her shooting to watch the creatures fall. Was Rose doing that? She must be. There was a lot about that woman that worried her, but there was also a lot she admired, she grudging admitted.

"I can't get her out!" Rory yelled.

The Doctor raced over to them. Rose took out any Silent that came near them.

"Run!" River shouted as more creatures entered the room. "Into the TARDIS, quickly!"

"Don't let them build to full power," the Doctor warned, coming up next to Rose and trying to use his sonic as a weapon, which it wasn't.

"I know, that's why I'm taking out as many as I can," she replied as four more dropped. "What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"You've got a screwdriver," River shouted above the noise. "Go build a cabinet."

Jack laughed.

"She's really rude," the Doctor said.

"I like her," Rose replied.

"What?" he asked, stopping, which made her take a Silent out that had gotten too close to him.

There were six left. She focused on all of them and each one dropped to the floor.

"I think that's the lot," she said, glancing at River as the woman holstered her gun.

"You know I really shouldn't like that you can do that," the Doctor replied in that flirty way.

She gave him a tongue touched smile.

"But you do?"

"Quite a bit."

"Are you two coming or am I going to have to get the hose?" Jack asked from the TADIS doorway.

She glanced at the man, noting the grin he wore.

"We're coming," she said, taking the Doctor's hand.

"I was kind of hoping for the hose," Jack teased.

The Doctor hurried inside and up to the console, typing coordinates in and then began piloting the TARDIS. Rose watched him, a grin in place. River began piloting from the other side of the console.

"You can let me fly it," he snapped.

"Yeah, or we could go where we're supposed to," River replied.

Rose laughed.

"What're you laughing at?" he asked, trying to sound stern, but his eyes betrayed him.

"The pair of you," she teased, glancing at River and was surprised when the woman smiled back.

The Doctor made a quick stop at the White House to let Nixon know things were wrapped up and then of course, being who he was, couldn't help, but point out that the Silence wasn't really gone and none of them were actually safe and that he ought to record every meeting so he'd know whether he was being influenced by them or not. Rose laughed as they headed back into the TARDIS.

"You know what you've done, don't you?" she teased.

"Of course, but the universe needs scandals too," he replied, laughing with her.

"What's he done this time?" Rory asked.

The Doctor shot Rory a glare as he typed in the coordinates for Stormcage.

"Why do you always assume I've done something?" he asked.

"Uh, because you usually have."

Rose laughed and earned a glare of her own, but the Doctor couldn't hold it and it turned into a smile a moment later.

River was dropped at Stormcage, Jack back at Torchwood and then it was just the four of them. He parked the TARDIS in the Vortex to recalibrate her, as he put it, but Rose knew he wanted a chance to talk to Amy after everything.

She knew about the girl telling him she was pregnant and then telling him she'd been wrong. It made him think there was something wrong with her and Rose couldn't help, but agree. There were some strange things going on with Amy's timeline, it felt odd…off. Something else she needed to mention to him once they were alone.

"Rory," the Doctor suddenly said, glancing up from the console. Amy's husband immediately looked at him. "I'm going to need thermo-couplings. The green ones and the blue ones."

"Okay," Rory said, "hold on."

"Rose, would you mind helping him?" he asked as Rory headed for the stairs.

She gave him a smile, knowing what he wanted to do and he returned a grateful one. Then she headed to the stairs herself. Rory was already digging around for the couplings when she reached the bottom.

"So," the Doctor said, his voice seeming to come from…Rory pulled a nano-recorder from his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" Rose asked.

"So," Amy replied.

Rory gave her a sheepish look.

"It was Amy's."

"And you've still got it?"

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine," Amy replied with a bit of a sigh. "It's a bit weird. There's load of stuff I can't quite remember."

"We shouldn't be listening to that," Rose chastised.

"Yeah, I know," Rory agreed, but made no move to turn it off.

"After effect of the Silence," the Doctor said. "Natural enough. That's not what I was asking. You told me you were pregnant."

At that Rory froze. Rose watched him, not sure what to do.

"Yes," Amy admitted.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because I was. I mean, I thought I was. It turns out I wasn't."

"No, why did you tell me?"

"Because you're my friend. You're my best friend."

Rose smiled at that.

"Rory, you need to turn that off. This isn't right," Rose insisted.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked and he seemed so lost she didn't know what to say.

"Hmm," the Doctor replied. "Did you tell Rory?"

"No," Amy admitted.

"Amy, why tell me and not Rory?"

Rose was about to take the nano-recorder away when Amy's next words stopped her in her tracks.

"Why do you think?" Wait. What did she mean by that? "I travelled with you in this TARDIS for so long. All that time. If I was pregnant for some of it, wouldn't it have had an effect?"

Both Rose and Rory let out a breath. Then they exchanged goofy, embarrassed grins before looking away. For a moment, a brief moment, they'd both shared the same thought.

"I don't want to tell Rory his baby might have three heads or, like, a time-head, or something," Amy continued.

The Doctor laughed.

"What's a time-head?" he asked.

Amy laughed with him.

"I don't know, but what if it had one?"

"A time-head."

"Shut up."

"Rory, that's enough," Rose said, taking the nano-recorder from him intent on turning it off.

"Oi, stupid face," Amy called, making Rose freeze.

"Uh, yeah?" Rory asked as Amy's face peered through the floor at them.

Rose's eyes widened as she realized what she was holding and that Amy was now looking from the flashing light to her. She tried to shove it back at Rory who shoved it back at her and finally gave up, giving Amy a guilty look.

"This isn't what it looks like," she tried.

"Let me guess," Amy said. "He was listening and you took it away."

"How'd you guess?"

"I don't have to. I know him too well."

Rory gave her an apologetic look as he took the device back from Rose.

"Sorry," he apologized and then headed for the stairs.

Rose followed and a moment later she walked over to the console.

"I'm taking that away from you if you're going to listen in all the time," Amy said.

"Okay, that's a fair point," Rory agreed. "But you should've told me that you thought you were pregnant. I'm a nurse. I'm good with pregnancy."

"Not as it turns out, that good," Amy teased. "So please stop being stupid."

"Uh, no, never. I'm never, ever going to stop being stupid."

Rose grinned at that and a moment later she felt the Doctor wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer. She glanced up at him grinning and he smiled back.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


End file.
